


A Lad's Harem

by Thomas_DP



Category: Geek & Sundry RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ball Licking, Bed Sex, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Full Nelson, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Cum, Making Out, Master/Pet, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Masturbation, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vertical 69, Virginity, cum facial, cum-swapping, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Getting your very own harem can be within arm's reach, IF you have a brilliant scientist friend who supplies you with multi-functional sex-pills! Sally Le Page to the rescue!
Relationships: Dodie Clark & Hazel Hayes, Dodie Clark/ Original Male Character, Dodie Clark/Sally Le Page, Hazel Hayes/ Original Male Character, Laura Bailey/ Original Male Character, Laura Bailey/Marisha Ray, Maisie Williams/ Original Male Character, Maisie Williams/ Sally Le Page, Marisha Ray/Original Male Character, Mary Elizabeth Winstead/ Original Male Character, Sally Le Page/ Original Male Character, Scarlett Johansson / Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Getting Freaky With Science

Drenched and shivering from the downpour that had caught him unaware on his way to Sally's apartment, Jake politely knocked twice on her door, while he thought back to the text Sally had sent him the night before. 

"Study session tomorrow! I'm on the verge of a massive breakthrough, but I need a male test person to finalise my research!"

Wondering what kind of medical test or invention required a male test person, Jake quickly stepped inside once his excited biologist friend unlocked the door. Still impressed by how much Sally's place looked like an actual lab, Jake desperately tried to dry his clothes by huddling close to a bunsen burner, while Sally made sure that the door was locked once more. If there was one thing she really hated during her research and testing-time, it was unannounced interruptions and unwelcome guests. She'd especially need all the privacy and quiet she could get during today's test, for both her sake and Jake's.

“Thanks for coming over on such short notice Jake, you’re a true lifesaver! And about your clothes…you can, erm, take them off and throw them in a corner if you want. Actually no, not if you want to. You’re gonna have to get naked for today’s test; it’s a vital requirement! Although, not really naked all the way, just the lower half would suffice! But then again, if you’re already half naked, why not go fully naked right?!” asked Sally as she desperately tried in vain to act calm and to not fall over her words too much.

[Sally and her testing-material](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddrzn94-57f10957-8c81-4424-9014-f4e7c89b9630.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/sally_and_her_testing_material_by_thomas_dp_ddrzn94-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIwMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRyem45NC01N2YxMDk1Ny04YzgxLTQ0MjQtOTAxNC1mNGU3Yzg5Yjk2MzAuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTkwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.MM7CYhdwKSRF7pLgCdnyOqNhdVCw_uTHIiecEtOjMY8)

Almost as nervous as Sally, Jake had a stunned expression on his face as he stared in disbelief at his friend, who had just told him to strip completely naked. Her cheeks flushed and her fingers restlessly fidgeting at her lab coat, Sally felt so embarrassed that she wasn’t even able to look Jake in the eyes anymore. Anxious to get rid of the awkward atmosphere between him and Sally and knowing that she wouldn’t ask something like that if it wasn’t completely necessary – she was extremely serious and professional about anything biology-related after all-, Jake decided to fulfil his friend’s lewd request and started to slowly take off his clothes.

Being normally a rather shy guy, Jake was now standing fully naked in front of his friend Sally, with his dick only quarter chub, as his body was still quite wet and cold. Staring intensely at Jake while he was slowly taking off his clothes, Sally felt her excitement rising with each article of clothing her friend threw on the floor. Her excited expression quickly changed into a disappointed one however, as she confused the barely half-erect state of Jake's dick with a fully erect one. Realising that a small dick to experiment with was still much better than having no dick at her disposal at all, Sally silently moved closer towards Jake and knelt down in front of him. As she started measuring the size of both Jake's balls and his cock, Sally also started explaining what her newest experiment was all about.

“What it basically boils down to, is that I might be on the verge of creating a multifunctional sex pill. If everything works correctly, it should enhance the erection-period and the size of the erection and there will be a large increase in regards to cum-output as well. I’ve been working on it for a while, so right now only the testing-phase is left. If everything works as it should, then my contribution to the medical world will be tremendous! It will be considered a medicinal breakthrough for s…” explained Sally, who was unable to finish her last sentence as Jake's now fully erect cock pushed against her forehead and rubbed some precum over it in the process.

Feeling Sally’s hot breath on his dick and the continuous rubbing and prodding against his cock and balls had finally made Jake aroused enough to show Sally his girthy member in its full nine-inch glory. To say that Sally was both relieved and very pleasantly surprised at Jake's erotic revelation would be a definite understatement.

_“Sorry for doubting you Jake! I should have known you’d make for the ultimate male test subject!”_ thought Sally, as she gently ran her fingers all over Jake's engorged shaft. Having never tasted precum before, Sally quickly nibbled on Jake's cockhead while Jake himself was trying to act as normal as possible by congratulating her for having invented something so awesome and useful.

“I know, I know, my intelligence is basically limitless! What I need you to do for me today is cum for me two times. One time before taking the pill and one time after taking it. And in return, I’d be willing to let you share in the glory of my medical breakthrough by including your name multiple times in my papers. Do we have a deal?” asked Sally, too insecure and inexperienced to even realise that she didn’t need to offer Jake anything at all in return for getting him off two times. Jake however was smart enough to take full advantage of that fact.

“Of course Sally, but only if you use your mouth during the second time!”

A little intimidated and apprehensive of the fact that Jake wanted her to blow him after he had taken the pill, which would make his already large cock even bigger, Sally eventually supressed her nerves and agreed to her friend’s condition. She’d do anything for science and she had never given a handjob before, let alone a blowjob, so she could use her testing session with Jake to acquire some much needed sexual experience in the meantime as well. A true win-win situation for somebody who wanted to know and learn as much as possible as Sally.

Gripping Jake's cock tightly with her right hand, Sally started to slowly jerk off her friend while her gaze was fixated on his precum-leaking cockhead. With her cheeks flushed and Jake's cock being the only thing on her mind right now, Sally kept wanking off Jake's impressive dick at an irregular pace. Way too enraptured with the texture and size of his cock and ballsack to focus on making her friend cum, Sally slowly reached out with her left hand towards Jake's balls and gently started to massage them after hearing an appreciative moan coming from Jake.

Running and sliding her fingers faster and faster over Jake's hard dick until she was eventually pumping his shaft at a fairly rapid pace, Sally’s breathing had become laboured and erratic as she kept trying out new things with Jake's genitals. Softly licking the tip of Jake's dick, lightly squeezing his balls and switching off between stimulating the tip of his cock and then the rest of it; Sally turned out to be a fast learner. Yet there was one area which Sally was clearly lacking in, which was dirty talk. Too focused on jacking off Jake and trying to make him cum, the dirty lines Sally used barely stimulated the young man, while his dick kept getting steadily tugged by her small hands.

“Oh yeah Jake, you like me jerking you off? The amazing feeling of my warm fingers against your…hard shaft must feel pretty good right? Soon you’ll cum all over me and then we can move on to the next step of testing. You _are_ getting pretty close, right?"

With Sally’s inexperience and sexual insecurity seeping way too much into her “lewd” talk, Jake just groaned and asked her to keep sucking on the tip of his dick until he’d give her the cum she was looking forward to so much. Already quite close to cumming when Sally started nibbling on his cockhead, Jake decided that it was time to try some dirty talk of his own to drive himself over the edge. Grabbing the back of Sally’s head and pushing her face towards his groin until his dick was halfway inserted inside her wet mouth, Jake ignored the muffled sounds of protest coming from between Sally’s lips, as he proceeded to fuck her pretty little mouth.

“You like that, don’t you? Having my large cock thrusting inside your mouth and a big load of cum about to be splattered all over your cute face? And your experiment is probably a load of bullshit anyway; a cheap excuse to get to suck my dick and taste my cum. You should have asked me sooner, I’d have let you take care of all my needs and swallow my cum from the day we first met! You need my cum that badly for your so-called “experiment”, right? Well here you go, fucking take it all, you dirty little slag!” finished Jake, as he popped his throbbing cock out of Sally’s mouth and jerked himself to completion while Sally desperately tried to regain her composure.

Her entire face a nice shade of crimson red and her eyes wide-open from Jake's rough treatment and his lewd degrading talk, Sally was surprised of the fact that her panties had gotten completely soaked. Stunned by the realisation that she was into being treated in such a kinky way and unable to resist rubbing her pussy through her wet panties ever so slightly, Sally wasn’t even aware of Jake cumming on her face until Jake's third rope of cum hit her directly on her nose. Her attention now fully back to Jake, the shy and starry-eyed look she was giving to her cumming partner, stimulated Jake enough to blast five more ropes of cum all over his friend’s face.

[Sally’s first load](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddrzrbn-9bf3f07c-6af1-4a18-bdd6-6509b41bc607.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/sally_s_first_load_by_thomas_dp_ddrzrbn-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRyenJibi05YmYzZjA3Yy02YWYxLTRhMTgtYmRkNi02NTA5YjQxYmM2MDcuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.fmLW4blltLbENQuvLpi1MmG9Qz1c-CoevkD1MGpA_K0)

Driven by pure sexual instinct, Sally leaned forward and licked a few leftover drops of cum off Jake's cockhead before she remembered the purpose of their current sexual session. Snapping a pic of her cum-covered face first, Sally then scooped some of Jake's cum of her face and carefully let it drip inside a couple test tubes and vials. Having acquired her samples for later testing and the required visual material of Jake's non-enhanced cumshot, Sally quickly turned around, scooped off Jake's remaining cum on her face and eagerly swallowed it all. Thinking that Jake couldn’t see what she was currently doing, Sally’s unsubtle cumtasting didn’t go unnoticed by her partner, who silently praised himself for having given Sally such a big load to “work with”.

With her face cleaned off, Sally finally turned around, yet found that she couldn’t look Jake straight into his eyes while she mumbled something about him being a big meanie for saying all those rude things to her, right before he emptied his balls all over her face. Getting more nervous and embarrassed with every passing second, Sally quickly got up, ran towards her desk and nervously shuffled back to Jake holding a small white-coloured pill in her open left hand.

“Swallow it.” instructed Sally, while also offering Jake a small bottle of water.

Immediately kneeling right in front of Jake again the moment he swallowed her pill, Sally was unable to hide her childlike excitement as she was totally eager to see if her experiment would be successful or not. A little scared at first when she heard Jake letting out a strained moan, Sally got all hopeful and excited again when the strained moaning turned into pleasured moaning almost immediately. Her gaze now fixed on Jake's flaccid dick, Sally started to unconsciously salivate as her pill was having its effect on Jake's body.

Getting fully erect in a matter of seconds, the length of Jake's now enhanced cock measured to around eleven inches, with its thickness vastly increased as well. His cock throbbing and twitching like crazy, with big veins being visible all over the length of his impressive member, Jake reached out with his right hand to keep his unruly dick steady. He let out a long and loud moan however, as the sensitivity and pleasure of touching his own cock was marginally increased by Sally’s pill. Feeling his big balls tense up as his sperm-production was going into overdrive, Jake had a hard time standing up straight while trying to keep his genitalia under control and ended up sitting down onto Sally’s bed.

Crawling closer to Jake until his big swinging dick was located mere inches away from her face once more, Sally would have patted herself on the back for an amazing job well done, if it weren’t for the fact that she was completely enraptured by her friend’s magnificent cock. The way it dangled intimidatingly in front of her eyes, slowly swaying left and right, with precum thick enough to resemble cum dripping out of the tip, it almost had a hypnotic effect on Sally. Realising that a rare manly, alpha-tier large cock was at her disposal and ready to be milked, Sally grabbed Jake's throbbing member with both her hands and started jerking it off intensely while her tongue licked and flicked all over the tip of Jake's enhanced penis.

Feeling even hotter in her hands than it did the first time she had given her friend a handjob, the erotic effects her pill was having on Jake's cock was clearly leaving its mark on Sally as well, as her panties had gotten absolutely drenched, with a small puddle slowly forming on the floor underneath her moist cunt. Panting like a bitch in heat and unable to postpone tasting Jake's delicious-looking dick any longer, Sally slowly took more and more of Jake's dick into her mouth until her nose was almost rubbing against his groin. Gagging heavily and tearing up as her hung friend’s member was poking against the back of her throat, Sally slowly started to move her head back and forth, as she clumsily but also quite eagerly went about giving her first ever deepthroat.

Unable to direct the pace at which Sally sucked his cock himself, as the current pleasure he was feeling was blowing his mind and overloading his senses, Jake balled his hands into fists and started breathing heavily through his nose as his lower body felt as if it was on fire. Appreciative of her friend’s strained moaning and grunts and growing more accustomed to sucking something as large and thick as Jake's cock, Sally gradually started blowing Jake harder, while her fingers were desperately fidgeting at her clothes. Feeling incredibly hot the moment she started deepthroating Jake, Sally felt an incredible urge to get naked and play with her swollen clit, as the urge to reach a climax was driving her crazy.

Feeling sad and ready to almost actually cry when she had to stop sucking off Jake's fantastic dick to take off all her clothes, Sally started gobbling up Jake's cock with renewed vigour and excitement once she was finally completely stark-naked. Punishing her own mouth and throat again by swallowing as much of Jake's engorged cock as she could, Sally’s lithe fingers quickly found her way towards her own clit and Jake's tense and heavy ballsack. Rubbing her clit and pussylips got her right hand wet almost instantly, while her left hand, which was gently squeezing and caressing Jake's nuts, got drenched in a matter of seconds by the large amounts of thick and dense precum flowing steadily out the tip of his dick.

With the small nipples on her perky tits standing fully erect as she rapidly kept bobbing her head back and forth onto Jake's shaft, Sally turned herself on so much, by pinching her nipples and rubbing her juices all over her breasts with her right hand, that she experienced multiple small but intense orgasms one after another. Running out of breath and energy as her sexual inexperience finally became evident again, Sally slowly let Jake's throbbing cock pop out of her mouth and prepared herself for the intense hardcore treatment she was about to give herself next.

Putting her lips on the tip of Jake's cock, which was absolutely drenched with his own precum and copious amounts of Sally’s saliva, and breathing in heavily for a couple seconds, the young woman suddenly shoved the entirety of Jake's cock down her throat and rapidly started impaling her face onto his dick. With Jake being unable to help her out, as he was still getting used to so much intense stimulation, the inexperienced and normally shy Sally had taken the full initiative and had begun to roughly facefuck herself with Jake's erect and well-lubricated dick. Sally’s saliva and Jake's precum flew all around them as Sally continued to fiercely fuck her own throat with Jake's cock, with the loud gagging sounds she was making turning on both herself and Jake.

Unaware of the fact that her pill was also functioning as a strong aphrodisiac, as the scent and taste of Jake's cock and precum was making her go into heat, Sally’s lust increased and her reason plummeted with every thrust of Jake's cock deep into her throat. Totally obsessed with making her partner and herself cum, Sally kept on dutifully deepthroating Jake, even though the tears currently streaming from her eyes were messing up Sally’s already blurred sight. Smelling nothing but the overpowering and pleasant scent of Jake's cock, Sally was slowly losing consciousness and would have blacked out right there and then if it weren’t for the fact that she had finally driven herself over the edge by fingering her drenched cunt with three fingers at once. 

Squirting heavily onto the floor and sporting both a satisfied and exhausted expression on her face, Sally wasn’t even aware that she was squeezing Jake's balls a little too hard, as her whole body and mind locked-up from the electrifying sensations coursing throughout her entire body. Still in the process of squirting and no longer actively sucking on Jake's cock, Sally felt Jake's cock quickly slipping out of her weak and sore mouth, right before a powerful torrent of cum started gushing out of her friend’s cockhead.

Closing her eyes just in time and making sure to stick out her tongue as far as she could, Sally’s pussy tingled every time a new warm and incredibly thick rope of cum ended up on her face. Overwhelmed by the aphrodisiac effect which Jake's cum now held, Sally came once more when the eighteenth and final rope of cum splattered against her forehead. Struggling to take a proper picture of her now cum-covered face seeing as she was still keeping her eyes closed, Sally then scooped the cum around her eyelids and managed to fill an entire test-tube with it. Breathing heavily and her test-requirements now taken care of, Sally took her sweet time cleaning all of Jake's jizz off her face and moaned contently every time she slowly licked her cum-covered fingers clean.

Whereas Jake's cum tasted quite yummy the first time, now it tasted absolutely delicious. Sally actually adored the taste of it so much that she ended up making sure that she licked up every single drop of cum which had spilt onto the floor. Suffice it to say that even without the reinvigorating effects of Sally’s pill, seeing such a lewd sight right in front of him would make Jake hard again in a flash.

With his dick standing at full attention again, Jake easily picked up Sally’s prone body and threw her onto her bed, followed by a couple playful but hard slaps against her cheeks with his hard cock. Not even having the opportunity to ask Jake what he was planning on doing to her, Sally let out a loud gasp followed by a continuous pleasured moan, as her virgin pussy suddenly got penetrated by Jake's large cock in one brutal and swift motion. Gritting her teeth for the pain which was certain to follow next, Sally was however nonplussed when she didn’t feel any pain at all. On the contrary, the pleasure she had felt while she had been deepthroating Jake, had returned and was now increased tenfold. 

Gripping her sheets tightly with both hands while loud moans and desperate gasps for air parted from between her lips, Sally had a hard time enduring the vicious and erratic cock-thumping assault which Jake was visiting upon her poor defenceless pussy. Unable to tell Jake how much she loved having her cunt pounded raw by his powerful and large cock, Sally instead tried to convene her feelings by smiling as contently and satisfyingly as possible towards her eager humping partner. 

Having always considered herself to be a lesbian just because she didn’t have any time to spend dating guys and therefore had never ever had any kind of sexual interaction with them or interest in them before, Sally cursed herself for not hooking up with Jake much sooner. An actual real cock felt so much better than her fingers or her small pink dildo, so much so that she was surprised that she had managed to make do without getting to play with one for such a damn long time. Now that Jake had introduced her to the intense pleasure of getting rammed by a large and thick cock, there was not a single fibre in Sally’s being which made her consider herself to be a lesbian.

Having already given himself over completely to blissful lust, seeing Sally squirming ever so delightfully as he pounded the ever-loving shit out of her cervix, had gotten Jake in the mood for another round of degrading dirty talk.

“There we go! That expression suits you Sally! That smart brain of yours quickly gets turned to mush by such an intense dicking, ain’t that right, you dirty little slut?! Never expected you’d be such a cockhungry little cunt! You’re in luck though, whenever you feel the urge to have your pussy slammed or your throat violated, just call me over and I’ll take good care of your horny body! All you have to do, is just promise me that my dick will be the only one you’ll get yourself off with though, nobody else gets to fuck you! And don’t make your amazing experiment public just yet as well! It’s way too powerful and useful to do so already! So, we got a deal, you amazing horny little slag?” asked Jake, while he felt Sally’s pussy tighten around his thrusting cock with each sentence he spoke.

“Yes! God yes!! Whatever you want, you’ll get it! Just keep slamming my naughty tight cunt! Whatever you do, don’t stop giving it to me hard and raw!” answered Sally, as her lust and horniness easily surpassed her rational reasoning.

Smiling and thrusting his cock inside Sally even harder and faster when he heard her answer, Jake still couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty however, on account of him hardcore fucking Sally without even asking her and forcing her to keep her amazing experiment a secret just for his own selfish reasons. Yet Jake had stopped thinking straight the moment he had swallowed Sally’s pill, and the amazing perverted opportunities said pill represented were just too incredible and amazing to pass up. Treating his friend rough for it in return was just a small price to pay, especially seeing as she seemed to love it so goddamn much.

Jake had always been of the opinion that Sally should relax more often and just take life easier in general, so him introducing her to all the amazing feelings and pleasures which sex could give her, and taking care of all her urges from now on, would definitely benefit Sally as well. Taking care of his guilty conscience by battering Sally’s cervix with his broad cockhead and by deluding himself with his perverted reasoning and excuses, Jake leaned forward and started making out with Sally. Swinging her legs around Jake back and pulling his body closer towards hers to more easily receive his thrusting cock inside her aching pussy, Sally eagerly returned Jake's sloppy kissing and kept swirling her tongue against and around his.

Passionately stroking his back and neck with her hands, while the creaking of her bed sounded like sweet music to her ears, Sally came once more and ended up covering Jake's entire groin with her juices, as she just kept on squirting for over a minute without end. Moaning loudly and screaming Jake's name when they paused their kissing to catch their breath, Sally felt her entire body tense up and curled her toes while she couldn’t stop her hands from trembling. Multiple tiny orgasms started hitting an already exhausted Sally as Jake started sucking on her rock hard nipples, with the occasional soft biting in between.

Digging her nails into his back, Sally let out a silent scream of pleasure when she felt Jake starting to furiously rub her swollen clit. Barely recovered from her last big orgasm, Sally was suddenly hit with a brand new one and felt her eyes starting to roll back into her head while the rest of her body started going limp. Unwilling to stop banging Sally to let her regain her energy and very impressed by the increased stamina and sexual endurance which Sally’s pill had given him, Jake kept releasing all the pent-up sexual frustrations he had been having over the past few months, on the defenceless and climaxing woman laying underneath him.

Flipping Sally on her stomach, Jake kept humping her sore pussy and spanked her asscheeks until they were a nice shade of red, while Sally’s muffled moans ended up unheard as her face was being pressed forcefully deeper and deeper into her pillow with each of Jake's powerful thrusts. Spreading open her buttcheeks to see her asshole slightly winking at him, Jake had half a mind of claiming Sally’s anal virginity that day as well, yet ultimately decided against it, as she was still his best friend and she’d already have trouble just walking the next day without even plunging his dick into her incredibly tight ass.

Lying down onto his back and lifting Sally’s pussy onto his erect cock, Jake kept jabbing his throbbing member inside Sally, whose asscheeks bounced a little whenever Jake's thrusting dick pushed her upwards a little. Unable to keep herself steady for long with her hands firmly placed on Jake's legs, Sally eventually fell over backwards and landed with her face next to Jake's, which prompted yet another sloppy and passionate make-out session, while Jake never stopped adapting every crook-and-nanny of Sally’s pussy to the size and shape of his dick. 

If she was to have sex with only Jake from that day onwards, then it would be vital that Sally would get hooked on the feeling of having her cunt penetrated and satisfied by only his dick alone. Turning Sally into a little cock addict would benefit him greatly, yet he’d make sure that she’d stay his own personal cumdumpster, to be used only by himself and at his own discretion. Jake wasn’t a fan of sharing his cocksleeves and Sally just had way too much potential to share her around with other guys after all.

Finally feeling that he was close to reaching his limit again, Jake pushed Sally off of him, crawled on top of her sweaty and worn-out body and started prodding his lubricated cockhead against Sally’s lips. Realising that she was completely at his mercy and that she didn’t even mind it at all, Sally started fingering her pussy while Jake proceeded to roughly fuck her face. His large and heavy balls slapping against her chin whenever he shoved his cock deep down Sally’s mouth and throat, Jake absolutely loved the feeling of Sally’s wet tongue brushing weakly against the underside of his shaft. Uncaring about if Sally was still doing okay or not, Jake just kept slamming his hips down and pressing her head into her pillow with each powerful and brutal thrust.

Unconcerned by the fact that she was choking on Jake's cock, Sally kept fingering herself with one hand, while her other hand was rubbing and squeezing her clit. Her ears hadn’t stopped ringing for a while now and she was sure of the fact that she’d have a killer-migraine the next day, yet all that mattered to Sally right there and then was having her face covered with Jake's cum once more and the possibility to taste the delectable creamy treat again. Sally suddenly tightening her lips around his cock was all which Jake needed to finally cum again, yet he made sure to first pull his cock out of her mouth before he started ejaculating, as he didn’t want his newest cocksleeve to choke and drown in his massive load of thick cum after all.

Emptying his balls all over his friend’s face, Jake quickly grabbed Sally’s phone and snapped a couple pics of her face covered in his spunk, once cum had finally stopped flowing out of his cock.

“Permission to taste your yummy cum again, sir?” asked Sally, who absolutely enjoyed the warm and perverted feeling of having Jake's sperm covering her entire face.

“Permission granted, cumslut.” replied Jake, who started to furiously finger Sally’s wet snatch, while she enjoyed tasting every single drop of his cum. Her entire body shook when Jake's intense fingering made her climax once more, with Sally quickly finding out how she tasted herself, as Jake shoved his fingers, which were covered in Sally’s juices, into her mouth. Sucking Jake's fingers clean like a proper slut would, Sally would have felt despaired and scared when Jake told her that he still wanted to go a couple more rounds with her, if it weren’t for the fact that everything he did to her felt so absolutely fucking amazing…

**************

Exhausted beyond belief and his balls completely drained, Jake was soundly sleeping next to Sally, who had passed out multiple times during the many hours Jake had fucked her after taking her virginity. Feeling that he had gotten a lot closer to Sally that day, Jake decided on pursuing half a lovey-dovey relationship and half a master-slave relationship with his best friend. He had always really liked Sally and her pill would make him do marvellous erotic things with other women, yet further corrupting and sexually violating the previously-pure scientist was just a way too enjoyable experience to pass up. She’d probably have priority and authority over the other women he was bound to conquer soon, in return for granting him something as useful as her multi-purpose pill, yet she’d never stop being his willing personal cumslut as well. And seeing as how much she had enjoyed being manhandled for so many hours without end that day – all her test tubes had been filled to the brim with Jake's sperm -, Jake correctly guessed that Sally wouldn’t have it any other way!

\-----------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


	2. Honey, I'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sally pleasured and all tuckered out, it's time for Jake to move onto his next booty call; his girlfriend Dodie Clark!

Still napping next to Sally after having had such an intense fuckfest, Jake suddenly got woken up by the loud sound of his phone vibrating on Sally's nightstand. A little groggy still, Jake grabbed his phone, took a long drowsy look at it and then quickly got dressed in record time. Dodie Clark, Jake's girlfriend since the last four months, had texted him saying she was in the mood to get a hard and long pounding from her "daddy".

Being addressed by Dodie as her daddy got Jake rock hard again in an instant, with him barely taking the time to shake Sally awake and tell her that she needed to close the door behind him, before he speeded off to his next booty call.

Lucky for him, Sally's place wasn't located too far from the campus, so Jake didn't have to run for too long. Yet his extreme eagerness to give his girlfriend a good dicking had made him sprint his ass off, causing him to be tired and all out of breath as he opened the already unlocked door of his dorm room. Dodie had a key of his room as well, which she used occasionally to surprise Jake with unannounced quickies or to pleasantly wake him up with sloppy intense blowjobs.

Already lying down on her boyfriend's bed and sniffing his sheets super passionately, as she was totally in love with her boyfriend’s scent, an embarrassed Dodie was about to come up with a lame excuse for her sniffing exploit, when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Holy shit, look at your face and hair! Did you get mugged on your way back from Sally's?" asked Dodie jokingly, as she quickly pretended that she hadn’t been acting all lovey-dovey with his sheets.

His face completely flushed and his hair dishevelled, Jake took a couple moments to catch his breath before he told Dodie that he had sprinted all the way back, as he couldn't wait to fuck her brains out.

This time, it was Dodie's face which got flushed, with her laughing fit having come to an abrupt ending as well.

"Just get your big dick over here and let me take good care of you. No need to be so vulgar about it." muttered Dodie under her breath, as she turned back into her usual shy quiet self.

"You're gonna have to start with a handjob first, babe. I already came like crazy earlier today, so your favourite dick's a little tuckered out."

"Came like crazy with whom!? You've been at Sally's place the entire afternoon, you silly little liar! Daddy doesn't need to make excuses for him being just out of shape a little."

Jake's stern stare and unflinching expression quickly convinced Dodie that her boyfriend wasn't lying at all however.

"No, get the fuck out?! Super serious no-nonsense, married-to-science Sally? Really? How the f did you manage that?!"

"With my natural charms and having a great bod of course. Now get over here and jerk me hard already. I'm dying to rock your world this evening."

"Come on Jake, stop fooling around! Everybody has always thought that Sally was a total asexual, and you just managed to bang her, just like that? Do you have magical powers?"

Both snorting a little because of Dodie's silly joke, Jake realised that what he just claimed to be true was absolutely incredulous indeed, so it was time to get clear with his favourite cocksleeve.

***********

"Sally should make her invention public and mass produce it! You helped her out with testing it, so you're bound to share in the fame and wealth as well! Knowing Sally, she probably cares so little about the fame that you could make her say you co-developed it with her!" mentioned Dodie in an incredibly excited and fascinated manner after Jake told her everything that had happened earlier that day.

"I don't think so. Maybe a weaker version of it at most, but that's it."

"Why not?!"

"Take a look at these. I managed to do all that, with Sally's total consent. You want to make that a publicly-accessible thing? Way too fucking dangerous. And besides, if everybody has access to it, that means that my plan will most likely never work as well." said Jake, as he showed the erotic pics he had taken of a cum-covered Sally earlier that day.

"What plan are you talking about?"

"To use Sally's pill to conquer any slut I want."

"Wow...who do you have in mind?"

"Any slut I want. With Sally's pill, nobody is out of my reach to corrupt and violate."

Licking her lips excitedly as she absolutely loved her daddy talking in such a dominating and manly manner, Dodie couldn't to bring herself to look away from the pictures of Sally's face completely covered in her boyfriend's cum, until Jake finally put his phone back into his pockets.

"Is my little cumslut turned on?

"Very! Daddy always knows the best ways to make his cumslut super wet!"

"What does my cumslut want the most right now?"

"To suck on her daddy's cock and swallow all his tasty cum like a good little girl!"

"Mmm, you're a hopeless slut, aren't you? Beg for the privilege of getting to suck me off."

"Uhu! I'm only your hopeless slut though! No other guy can fool around with your slut's hot body! And gladly! Please let me suck your big manly cock daddy, I'm salivating just thinking about it! Let me be your personal cocksleeve Jake; a useful and hot set of holes you can stick your awesome cock into and fill up with your yummy potent cum!"

Hearing somebody else beg to satisfy him in such a needy and desperate way would already make Jake incredibly aroused, yet in Dodie's case, it felt even better for him. A promising musician who didn't suffer from stage fright during her local musical gigs, Dodie was actually a very shy and quiet girl.

Jake had already made great strides the last couple of months with making Dodie feel looser and more relaxed around him and with shaping her personality and kinks to be more in line with his. Yet Dodie's recent begging had been a new sexual record for the timid girl, with Jake's throbbing erect cock attesting to that fact.

Shoving his rigid dick into Dodie's waiting right hand, Jake moaned lightly when he could feel Dodie's small hand close around his impressive member. Slowly pumping her lithe fingers back and forth against Jake's warm cock, Dodie's breathing became harder as Jake's precum-leaking cockhead was staring her right in the face.

Her jerking motions became slightly slower when she kneeled down to start licking at Jake's big balls, yet Dodie made up for the slower pace by starting to jerk of Jake's cock with both her hands. Her arms angled upwards and constantly moving back and forth as she was busy milking Jake's dick with her hands, Dodie could feel small but thick droplets of precum dripping out of the tip of his dick and landing in her hair.

Having covered Jake's balls completely in her saliva, Dodie slowly ran her tongue all the way from the base of his penis to its wet tip, with a couple drops of sweat and precum splattering against her glasses in the process. Both turned on sufficiently from the passionate handjob, Jake slowly shoved his lubricated cock into Dodie's open mouth, as they both stared into each other's eyes.

Unable to take Jake's full girth into her mouth, Dodie tried her best to suck and slobber on as much of Jake's cock as her current skill-level allowed her to. Bobbing her head up and down his cock, while she jerked off the remaining couple of inches she couldn't fit inside her mouth with her left hand, Dodie suddenly remembered something her boyfriend really loved.

Exaggerating the sounds she was making while diligently blowing his cock, Dodie pretended to choke on Jake's large shaft, as copious amounts of spit and precum dribbled onto the floor. Spurred on by the appreciative grunts Jake was letting out, Dodie increased the intensity at which she sucked his dick until she suddenly felt Jake gripping both sides of her head with his hands.

With the blowjob's pace now directed by Jake, as he thrusted roughly in and out of Dodie's sore mouth, Jake couldn't help but grin as he looked at Dodie's appreciative and strained expression. With his girlfriend now choking on his dick for real, Jake managed to last just a couple minutes longer, until he finally started filling her mouth and throat with his creamy jizz.

Multiple ropes into his cumshot, Jake suddenly pulled his cum-erupting dick out of Dodie's mouth and proceeded to cover her entire face and glasses with his cum. Her hard nipples poking through her thin shirt and her pussy already moist, Dodie was having the time of her life as her facial just kept going on and on.

Coughing up a storm while she desperately tried to swallow all of Jake's thick sperm, Dodie's vision became blurry as both her face and glasses got a new coating of warm cum. Sticking out her tongue and wildly moving it to both sides of her mouth to lick up as much of Jake's recent load as possible, Dodie whined a little when she saw some of it landing on the floor.

Getting on all fours to lick it up immediately, Dodie waggled her tight butt left and right in front of Jake to get him hard again, as the real pussy-pounding still needed to happen. He managed to only get half hard however when Dodie's phone suddenly started ringing.

With some cum still hanging on her bottom lip, a frustrated Dodie took the call, while Jake was struggling to get his cock fully erect again. The call didn't last too long, yet it appeared that their fuck session would have to be postponed just a little longer.

"I'm sorry daddy, but my new roommate is having another emotional breakdown again. I really need to comfort her, but I promise that it won't take long! You'll definitely still get to pound my pussy today!"

"New roommate? Is she hot?"

"Erm, quite a bit yeah. She really has a super hot voice as well! I'll introduce you two soon, but I really gotta go now! Till soon!" replied Dodie, as she wiped her glasses clean, changed into a new outfit and blew her boyfriend a quick kiss.

Walking around with a sweaty cum stained white shirt in a huge dorm wasn't a very smart thing to do after all! She was already embarrassed enough about the rumour going around that she was Jake’s newest obedient cocksleeve!

[From a dirty cum-covered slut when she's around Jake, back to normal casual Dodie when she's around others.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de02yxt-6286a112-d723-42d1-86d0-cc775886cb18.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTAyeXh0LTYyODZhMTEyLWQ3MjMtNDJkMS04NmQwLWNjNzc1ODg2Y2IxOC5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.KChyhUXIZ4D1Z5iwmyhvhYuqZHUMUg7L2zcabgHpMa8)

**********

Staying true to her promise, Dodie was back in Jake's room an hour later, with her talking about the reason behind her roommate's emotional distress, as she stripped out of her clothes.

"She lost both her job and boyfriend in America and flew back to the UK just last week. She decided to continue her old degree to focus her thoughts on something else besides her recent mishaps, but apparently, that's not going all too well yet."

"Sounds troublesome. She's fortunate to have you as her roommate." said Jake, as he slowly prodded his big dick against Dodie's tight pussy.

"Very true! Make sure you try your best to comfort her enough when I'll introduce you two."

Just as Jake was about to penetrate her, Dodie remembered what she had been thinking about the entire time she had been comforting her new roommate.

"Wait! Lemme see those pics you took off Sally again!"

"Err, alright?" replied Jake, as he showed Dodie the pics again, while he was wondering if his girlfriend turned out to be a secret fan of the cuckquean-fetish.

That wasn't the reason why Dodie wanted to see the pics again however.

"Look at your dick! At first, I thought I imagined it, but seeing the pics again, it really looks even bigger than usual! Sally's pill is quite marvellous, isn't it?"

"Mhm. Actually, why don't we try out some pill-enhanced sex? I managed to snatch one from Sally's place before I left." proposed Jake, who had seen the interested expression on Dodie's face and the sparkle in her eyes as she learned more about the pill's capabilities.

Suffice it to say, Dodie was fucking stoked about it and soon kept a fascinated gaze on her boyfriend's lower body while he swallowed the tiny pill. Letting out an excited squeal as she saw Jake's cock grow bigger and fatter, with his balls becoming heavier and bigger as well, Dodie was soon left rubbing her swollen clit in anticipation, as the pill was having its effect on her as well.

With precum as thick as actual cum flowing steadily out the tip of his dick, Jake showed Dodie up close what his enlarged and enhanced cock looked like, by rubbing his wet cockhead all over her face. His girlfriend's face was soon completely drenched in his thick precum, with Dodie feeling her pussy burn up as the pill turned her boyfriend into an irresistible perfect hunk.

Unable to even speak, Dodie kept patting her wet pussy constantly, as an eager invitation for Jake to absolutely demolish her cunt.

"Get on all fours and turn your ass towards me. Time to take you like the bitch you are." ordered Jake while swinging his huge dick left and right. His cock has already seen a lot of action that day, so some preparatory stretching before he'd rock his girlfriend's world would be advantageous for his engorged member.

Dodie assumed the doggy-position in a sex-crazed flash, her hands gripping the sheets on Jake's bed ever so tightly once his fat dick began filling her up.

"Daddy's cock is so fucking FAAAAT!" cried out Dodie in ecstasy, after Jake managed to shove most of his shaft into her tight pussy. It was prodding against Dodie's cervix constantly, which was something she usually couldn't endure. Yet now that Jake had taken the wonder pill, every sensual rub against her cervix with the tip of his delightful dick sent joyful shivers down her spine and made her toes curl.

Her tongue was already lolling out of her mouth before Jake even started his slow thrusting, so when he eventually started picking up the pace, Dodie was soon turned into a trembling and squirming wreck. At first, Dodie tried to move her pussy back and forth on Jake’s massive dick at her own pace, yet her boyfriend soon made it clear to her that there was only one pace; his pace. And it was a goddamn brutal one for damn sure.

Failing spectacularly in trying to endure the hard pounding and the immense pleasure her boyfriend was giving her, Dodie's own loud moaning was ringing into her ears as Jake was driving her weakened body harder and deeper into his bed with his intense thrusting.

Getting rammed from behind had quickly become one of Dodie’s favourite positions, yet today’s session felt extra hard and extra demeaning on account of Sally’s pill. The incessant hard ramming, Jake’s low growls and his extra-large cock were doing wonders on her hungry little pussy.

Continued prodding and wriggling of Jake's cockhead against her cervix pushed Dodie close to her first orgasm of the day, and when Jake started to spank her hard on top of all that, Dodie gave in and started squirting wildly.

Still leaking juices out of her quivering cunt, Dodie noticed Jake lying down next to her and took a deep breath once he ordered her to ride him cowgirl style. Crawling on top of him while panting heavily, Dodie slowly lowered her dripping and oversensitive pussy onto Jake's erect cock, until its tip was prodding against her cervix once more.

Impaled on Jake's massive rod and eager to feel his cum spurting inside of her, Dodie tried bouncing up and down his dick at a rapid pace. Yet the incredible girth of Jake's penis, combined with the intense sensitivity of her pussy, caused Dodie to just erratically and clumsily move up and down.

Moaning and mewling as Jake kept stretching out her pussy, Dodie fell over forward unto her boyfriend when he suddenly started thrusting his hips upwards at a brutal pace. Spilling drool all over her lover's chest as he kept relentlessly ramming her pussy, Dodie eventually gathered enough energy to sit upright and to try bouncing on Jake's dick again.

Always hovering her crotch a couple inches from Jake's groin as she didn't dare take it all the way to the hilt, one moment of carelessness on Dodie's part, and one extremely powerful thrust of Jake, caused Dodie to lose her careful balance. She could feel Jake's cock slide inside her drenched pussy almost with total ease, penetrating her cervix and feeling Jake's cockhead pumping into her womb as a result.

Letting out a silent scream of pleasure, Dodie started squirting again, covering both Jake's chest and his face in her juices in the process. Her breathing heavy and her body almost spent, Dodie whined as Jake pushed her off of him and rolled her on her back. He then grabbed her legs and angled them in such a way that they were hanging a couple inches away from her face.

Feeling pleasant tingles running through her arced back and realising right away that Jake was going to take her in the pile-driver position, Dodie steadied herself with her arms and prepared herself as best she could for some extra deep womb-pounding.

Her cervix speared with hard throbbing cock, Dodie cried out in pleasure for her daddy to completely ravage her. Her daddy happily obliged her lewd request, and started pounding down so hard and roughly that Dodie's moans and the loud and wet sexual sounds it produced, could be heard in the hallway. There were actually already a couple guys jerking off in front of the closed door, as hearing Dodie getting a hard dicking from "Big-Dicked" Jake had always made for superb fap material.

Enjoying the dirty sound of his large balls slapping against Dodie's sweaty skin, Jake started putting his full weight behind his thrusts. He thoroughly enjoyed having his dick rub and jab into Dodie's nethermost regions for the first time ever; a feeling which would have made him nut already if he had been a lesser man.

Dodie's cervix was squeezing down extra hard on his already throbbing cock though, with the mind-blowing suction he was experiencing sapping most of his enhanced stamina. It made his need to blast his girlfriend with a massive load of cum skyrocket, yet he showed his alpha-male qualities once more by just willing himself to last just a little bit longer. His nerves of steel were about to give in, yet giving his girlfriend the most ultimate pussy-pounding ever imaginable, for as long as he physically and mentally could, was totally worth it.

With the bed creaking loudly as it endured countless powerful downward thrusts of Jake's cock deep into Dodie's womb, Jake was about to finally give in when Dodie's phone suddenly started to ring.

Seeing the name "Ellie Main" pop up as the caller name on the screen, Jake picked up the phone and accepted the call.

_"This could be amusing."_

With Jake first holding the phone close to Dodie's crotch and then her face; Dodie's new roommate was introduced to a plethora of sopping sex sounds and her roommate moaning like a bitch in heat.

Saying "Hello?" meekly and shyly a couple times, a totally embarrassed Ellie quickly started apologising like crazy once she realised that she had called her new roommate while she was having sex with her boyfriend.

"It's a great first impression, don't worry about it. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" asked Jake, as he really enjoyed the sound of her voice and her British accent. Dodie wasn't even aware that Jake was talking to her roommate, as she was way too focused on preparing to enjoy her incoming third orgasm to the fullest.

Introducing herself briefly, but too embarrassed to keep talking to Jake for much longer, Ellie apologised sincerely one more time before she finally ended her horribly-timed call. The call had lasted long enough for Jake however, who ended up nutting inside Dodie even fiercer than he had done in Sally's pussy earlier that day. Hearing Ellie talk was just an absolute delight to his ears, with Jake having become completely hooked on the "new girl" already.

Rope after rope of hot thick cum kept being unloaded directly into Dodie's womb. There was so much of it, it would have definitely started flooding out of Dodie's sore pussy, if it weren't for the arched upside-down position she was still in.

Gritting her teeth as she desperately tried to suppress an incredibly loud moan, an exhausted Dodie finally gave in and let out one of the loudest moans she’d ever produced. It made the guys jerking outside the room cum all over the door, while Dodie had barely enough time to close her eyes, as her juices ended up splattering all over her face. Her squirting only got more intense when Jake started pinching her clit, with him angling her lower body in such a way that she ended up squirting inside her open mouth for thirty blissful whole seconds. Seeing stars in front of her eyes and totally out of breath, Dodie counted herself fortunate for being on the pill, as having so much of Jake’s cum inside of her would have resulted in her having triplets for sure.

Not wanting Jake's cum to spill out all over his sheets and because she wanted a nice taste of his new and enhanced cum, Dodie barely managed to whisper to Jake that he should find something to let it spill into, when the door of Jake's room suddenly swung open.

**********

Not bothering to sample or collect the cum dripping down Jake's door as the watery and almost transparent cum looked absolutely pathetic compared to his perfect and glorious loads, Sally used the key Jake had given her a couple months ago to unlock his door and storm into his room. She also had another reason to not waste any time with the low-grade cum.

"My goddamn room went up in flames! Hey by the way, no need to cover up or anything. Being decent for your guests has apparently been out of fashion for a while now." announced Sally, who looked worse for wear.

"Your room burned down? How the fuck did that happen?" asked Jake, who kept a totally embarrassed and whining Dodie in her current position. Looking for something to let his cum flow into wouldn't be necessary anymore now that Sally had arrived.

"No clue at all! I went napping again after you left and when I woke up from smelling smoke. There was too much fire to put it out on my own! I managed to save everything but my equipment and the room itself though, seeing as you told me last month to stash all my stuff in plastic boxes. Thank you so fucking much for that advice by the way!"

"I just knew something like this was bound to happen with all that crazy stuff you had and did in your room. Why didn't your fire alarm go off though?"

"I...err, detached it a couple weeks ago because it kept going off during some of my experiments."

Getting no reply but two disappointed and judging looks from the two naked people sitting in front of her, Sally was about to make up some excuses when Jake suddenly asked something with incredible urgency.

"What about your pill?! The formula, the ingredients, everything you needed to make it? Is all of that safe?!"

"Of course silly, you think that I didn't take precautions to keep something as priceless like that super safe, after such a successful first test round? Don't worry, the whole pill-business isn’t jeopardised in the slightest."

Relieved that his plan to dominate every slut he lusted after could still continue, Jake quickly explained to Sally that Dodie knew all about the pill and that they just finished having sex after he took one as well, once he saw Sally making unsubtle gestures and nods towards Dodie's direction.

"Oh you little thief you! Did it go well?"

"It went fucking great."

"Mmm, that's great to hear! Wait, does she still have your cum inside of her? Can I scoop it out of her, you know, for science?"

"Sure, go ahead. Dodie won't mind, right?" replied Jake, as he looked at his girlfriend with a stern expression.

Having never been this embarrassed and shy before, Dodie however saw how her boyfriend was looking at her and quickly relented.

"Go ahead..." muttered the humiliated girl mostly to herself, while burying her face into one of Jake's pillows to hide both her shame and the potential pleasure she'd probably feel from having Sally eating her out.

"I'm digging in!" announced Sally excitedly, right before she took off her slightly scorched lab coat and dashed towards Jake's bed.

First carefully filling a small vial with Jake's sperm, Sally then pushed her open mouth against Dodie's cum-filled pussy and slowly lowered her lower body bit by bit back towards the bed, as copious amounts of cum were steadily flowing into her gullet.

Swallowing Jake’s sperm eagerly, Sally felt herself growing more and more relaxed, until she had momentarily completely forgotten all about her ruined room. It wasn't until most of Jake's cum had spilled out of Dodie abused little pussy, that Sally's cum-feeding session was suddenly rudely interrupted.

"Oh no you don't! I want a taste too!" announced Dodie, whose interest to find out how amazing Jake's enhanced sperm tasted, temporarily overwhelmed and negated her natural shy and quiet personality.

Placing her mouth against Sally’s and initiating a simple kiss, Dodie surprised both herself, Jake and Sally, when she quickly stuck her tongue down the other woman's mouth. Proceeding to lick as much cum out of Sally's mouth as she could, both Dodie and Sally moaned a little as their intense and sloppy cum-exchange kiss lasted for two more intense minutes.

"Mmm, so yummy! You got any more for us daddy?" asked Dodie once she properly sampled Jake's cum.

Just as Dodie was about to look at Jake and when Sally was about to ask what the "daddy"-thing was all about, a grunting Jake covered both his sluts' faces with a new fresh load of warm sperm, courtesy of their hot and perverted make-out session.

Caught completely unaware at first, both cumhungry girls quickly opened their mouths and started swallowing rope after rope of yummy cum.

Hastily scribbling a couple things on the small notepad she always carried around, Sally abruptly cleared her throat and decided to tackle the main reason behind her visit, after Jake had stopping nutting all over their faces.

"Sooo...now that my room is gone and they won't give me a new one cause of that fire alarm thing that I did, I can crash here for an indefinite amount of time, right?"

Jake's eyes lit up when he heard Sally's request, yet before he could answer, Dodie suddenly spoke up.

"You could live at my place. It's super close to Jake's, so you could visit him whenever you want and it's a cool girl’s room. Which means that there's no need to get embarrassed when you need or want to do girly things." proposed Dodie, more out of general concern for her friend than out of jealousy.

"Thanks for the offer Dodie, but I don't really do a lot of girl things. It's a waste of valuable research time really." mentioned Sally while she made a subtle "sex"-gesture towards Jake.

"True, besides, you already have a new roommate and your room isn’t big enough for three people. Plus, can you imagine someone not used to Sally's...eccentric antics living together with her in the same room?" chimed in Jake.

"Very true! I'd drive them nuts before the week would be over!" confirmed Sally, as she supported an exhausted Dodie towards the shower. She'd help her friend get cleaned up and bring her back to her room, but not before she excitedly mentioned one more thing to Jake while she gave him a secret thumbs up.

"It'll be daily testing sessions from now on, so better prepare yourself!"

*************

Helping Sally move the boxes with her stuff from her ruined place to his room like a true friend would, Jake immediately gave her a first dirty task to complete before she was allowed entry like a true alpha male would.

“Strip and take a selfie in the hallway. Don’t worry if somebody spots you, that’ll just be another rumour thrown on the pile. And it’s not like you have much of a reputation to begin with.”

Too overjoyed with having found a permanent partner to test out her inventions with and a practical place to crash at for as long as she wanted, Sally immediately got buck-naked and snapped a pic or two of her naked self. Her face as red as a tomato, Sally lingered in the hallway as she thought that she first needed to send the pics to Jake’s phone as well, before her new roommate ordered her to “Get the fuck in, nutjob!”.

[New room, new master, new rules.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de02yyx-4a15f077-0940-418a-8f71-d28382e41b04.jpg/v1/fill/w_759,h_1053,q_70,strp/new_room__new_master__new_rules_by_thomas_dp_de02yyx-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjc2IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTAyeXl4LTRhMTVmMDc3LTA5NDAtNDE4YS04ZjcxLWQyODM4MmU0MWIwNC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9OTE5In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.Co_yysaytClmRHr1lmwyk4XBzRNDMPx4P_KFY3CfL5I)

Not even bothering to get dressed again while she was starting to unpack all her belongings in Jake’s room, Sally heard Jake take multiple pics of her as she was bending over and walking around in his room. She wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, as living at Jake’s place meant abiding by his rules after all. Her nude tease-show had also quickly given Jake enough perverted inspiration to come up with a brand-new rule: “No clothes for my sluts as long as they’re in my room!”.

Jake was most definitely on a roll, with his next target having already been decided as well. If Dodie wanted him to comfort the hot newcomer, then he’d comfort the fuck out of her, but only in his own perverted way of course!

\---------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter of this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
  
You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>

Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145>


	3. The good, the bad and the cock that won't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jake runs into his ex; Maisie Williams, a non-strings-attached fuck session quickly turns into a series of fortunate consequences!

Jake was fucking bored. Uni had been incredibly boring all day long and Dodie was away at work, performing at some local bar he had never heard of before. Which meant that it was all up to Sally to amuse him for the remainder of the day. The quirky scientist had already vastly improved his mood by texting him that she had managed to enhance the effects of the pill. Apparently it now lasted twice as long, with Jake racing home to test the new pill and fuck Sally's brains out while he was at it. The socially inept scientist was really starting to grow on him, with Jake being perfectly fine to provide her with her much-desired daily dose of hard cock and copious amounts of cum, so long as she kept producing pills for him.

Thinking about his sweet deal with Sally and anxious to fuck her absolutely silly, Jake didn't notice the small girl walking in front of him in time and ended up colliding into her back quite roughly. As Jake started apologising to the stranger while he got back up, the girl was about to blow a gasket when they both immediately fell silent once she turned around.

"Ah, Jake! Just the person I was looking for! And still as clumsy as ever I see!" chuckled Maisie Williams; Jake's ex-girlfriend.

Wasting a couple minutes on small talk and catching up with each other, Maisie eventually gave Jake a couple hints about her wanting to get back together with him. Reacting kinda indifferently once Jake told her that he'd already gotten himself a new girlfriend during the two years they'd broken up together, Maisie couldn't help but wonder about if Jake's newest girlfriend was hotter than her or not. It was only a fleeting thought however, as Maisie now had to accomplish her secret goal through another way.

[A mind filled with dirty little thoughts and plans.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de1x68n-d54e54b1-97f3-4ffd-a02a-482ca55a9395.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/a_mind_filled_with_dirty_little_thoughts_and_plans_by_thomas_dp_de1x68n-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMzUwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTF4NjhuLWQ1NGU1NGIxLTk3ZjMtNGZmZC1hMDJhLTQ4MmNhNTVhOTM5NS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.4TLLxwi42FzIv32mwjm9Nr8h7j06TJuor8ke9xtKAPM)

"Truth be told though, I actually didn't really want to get back together. I just said it to tempt you to have sex again, you know, for old times’ sake."

"Pff, no need to bullshit around like that. If you just want to fuck, just tell me and we'll fuck. Dodie won't mind." answered Jake, who noticed how Maisie was currently biting her bottom lip in excitement.

"You'll see Sally again in the meantime as well. She started living with me recently after she had a major accident at her place. But don't worry though, one word from me and she'll leave us alone for a while so we can fuck in peace."

"Oh, I know that already! I met Sally earlier today you see." mentioned Maisie while she affectionately clung to Jake.

********

_A couple hours earlier_

Having to knock on the door of Jake's dorm room a couple times before it finally opened up, Maisie was rendered speechless when she saw Sally Le Page standing in front of her.

"Sally?! No way are you Jake's new girlfriend! The fuck are you doing in his room?"

"Hey Maisie, long time no see. What's up? And to make a long and boring story short, I'm just Jake's newest roommate. Nothing more."

"Cool, my two old friends shagging up together! I'd definitely want to hear the full version though! Can I come in?"

"Err, sure thing. Jake probably wouldn't mind." replied Sally, whose social knowhow and expertise didn't include the common knowledge of not letting ex-girlfriends into the place of their exes.

Explaining to Maisie that her last place had gone up in flames and that she had found refuge with Jake, Sally couldn't help but cringe a little as she noticed Maisie checking out her science-equipment and her notes. Having promised Jake that she wouldn't tell a soul about her revolutionary pill, Sally was already busy figuring out what to say, when Maisie suddenly started her inevitable, nosy questioning.

Pretending that her small collection of cum-filled vials were just some vials filled with cow milk for a simple research-project, Sally eventually had to spill some beans when Maisie inquired about all the pill-related notes and gizmos.

"Simple Viagra-pill actually. There are still a couple kinks I need to figure out first, so it isn’t finished just yet."

A little disappointed that Sally wasn't working on something more exciting and special, Maisie was about to consider her curiosity satiated after a little snooping around on Sally's laptop. Seeing a clean opportunity when Sally had to go to the bathroom, Maisie immediately got her friend's laptop out of sleep-mode and entered Sally's old password "Bill_Nye" once the prompt appeared.

Giddy and excited about the fact that she had gotten access to Sally's files so easily, Maisie of course knew that she had not a moment to waste and quickly opened the one folder that had caught her attention the most, labelled "Visual material of finalised testing".

Wondering why Sally would already have a folder like that, seeing as she had told her mere minutes ago that her project was far from finished yet, Maisie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was inside the folder. Picture upon picture of Sally absolutely drenched in cum and multiple ones of her holding a large, vein-covered thick cock into her hands inside Jake’s room as well.

Barely able to put the laptop back in sleep-mode before Sally entered the room again, Maisie vowed to get to the bottom of her recent, extra-lewd discovery! If Sally had stumbled upon an incredibly hung fuckbuddy or boyfriend somehow, then Maisie would know about it soon enough, and probably join in on the fun as well! With the latest season of Game of Thrones being finished shooting, Maisie had time a ‘plenty to do some subtle detective work after all!

Yet as of right now, finding Jake came first, as all that talk about Viagra-pills and seeing Sally's fascinating folder had awoken some very needy urges deep inside of her!

**********

_Present_

Not knowing that Sally had been called away a couple minutes earlier to sort out some insurance-issues for her destroyed room, Jake and Maisie didn't waste any time in getting undressed and quickly ended up making out and groping each other's naked bodies.

Interested in dominating Maisie to make her realise what amazing sex she'd been missing out on the past two years, Jake quickly popped one of Sally's pills into his mouth while Maisie was making herself comfortable on his bed. Grinning wildly as he saw his cock grow bigger and thicker in no time at all, Maisie's reaction, once he turned around, proved to be somewhat different than what he had expected it to be.

"It was you in Sally's pics! The cock's exactly the same and I already thought it was crazy that you'd give her permission to have sex with another guy in your room! Also, what's up with your dick? It was never this long or thick when we last did it! Does this have anything to do with Sally's Viagra pills?"

Making a mental note for himself to upgrade the security in regards to Sally's pills as soon as possible, and that showing his enhanced cock to somebody who had already seen his normal cock multiple times in the past required at least a basic explanation of what was going on, Jake was forced to get Maisie more involved and up to date than he was personally comfortable with.

"Wow. Sally's a bigger genius than I realised! And you're planning on keeping this a secret?"

"More or less. Releasing a simple Viagra-pill will be as far as we'll probably take it."

"Hmm, might be for the best indeed. If this goes public and gets mass-produced, the results would be catastrophic. And they'd all blame Sally for every bad thing that would result from it." mentioned Maisie, who didn't realise that Jake just wanted to keep Sally's amazing pill for his own personal use, so that he'd be able to carry out his perverted plan in total peace and without any annoying disturbances.

"Correct and Sally's not savvy enough to avoid or handle such a potential disaster. So that's why I've taken direct control over the project for now."

"Smart move. Her pill's really something else though. Your huge cock is still as rock hard as it had been a couple minutes ago. It looks so amazing!" replied Maisie, who couldn't keep her eyes of Jake's impressive member, who was slowing swaying it left and right to further entice the lustful young woman.

"Would be a waste if it went without proper worship for much longer, right?" announced Jake, who was dying to ravage Maisie and abuse her lithe, little body, which had been a fantastic source of fapmaterial for thousands of GOT-fans.

Getting the hint, Maisie immediately crawled closer and marvelled at Jake's fantastic cock, before she passionately ran her tongue all over his veiny dick.

"So fucking manly, so fucking awesome!" moaned Maisie, who used the copious amount of precum flowing out of Jake's cockhead and her own saliva to lubricate his dick with. With Jake's dick sufficiently lubricated, Maisie reverently grabbed it with both her hands and gave the tip of his dick a playful little lick before she started jerking him off.

Not even realising that she was drooling while her gaze was fixed on Jake's uncovered cockhead, Maisie soon felt a rising wetness forming in between her thighs. She was too focused on satisfying Jake's enhanced hard rod to pleasure herself however, with her attention soon focusing on his huge cum-filled balls. Having been so entranced with the size of Jake's cock to even notice his large ballsack, Maisie audibly swallowed once when she took a quick glance at his nuts.

"Those pictures of Sally being covered with your sperm, how many loads did that take you to accomplish?"

"Each pic was a new, separate load."

"Oh fuck yeah baby! Cum for days! That's so fucking hot!" exclaimed Maisie, who could no longer control herself and dove in face first towards Jake's dangling nuts. Content at first with just rubbing her nose against his balls, Maisie eventually just went all-out and motorboated Jake's orange-sized nuts until her whole face was sticky with sweat and the entire back of her head drenched with Jake's precum.

Her eyes twinkling with unrestrained excitement, Maisie was just about to continue her handjob when Jake grabbed his erect cock tightly and slapped the first couple inches of his hard dick against her left cheek. It left a small red mark on her cheek, and even though it hurt a little, Maisie kept begging Jake to keep slapping her face with his cock, until her jaw was sore and both her cheeks a dark red tint.

Panting heavily now, Maisie wanted to continue milking Jake's cock, yet when she realised that her small hands weren't worthy of jerking off something so large and spectacular, she quickly dashed towards her bag and pulled out a small pink-coloured fleshlight.

"Tadaa! Neat, isn’t it?"

"Err, it's just a normal fleshlight, no?"

"That's where you're wrong, my big-dicked fuckbuddy! This is the prototype Maisie-fleshlight, which the producers of GOT were gonna produce as merchandise, until they heard that tons of people would already lose their mind if I appeared nude in the series. You can imagine the potential sjw-outrage of course if they would have gone through with the idea of selling these bad boys. But now it's mine, and I'm gonna fuck the ever loving shit out of your amazing cock with it!"

Rather excited at the prospect of being the first guy ever to test out Maisie's unique fleshlight, while it was being wielded by Maisie Williams herself, Jake relaxed and could feel his excitement growing while Maisie was lubricating the sex toy with his precum. Moaning loudly when she finally shoved the lubricated toy slowly over his throbbing member, its tight, knobbly folds felt absolutely fantastic around his hard cock.

The loud sopping sounds which the sex toy and Jake's cock produced spurred Maisie on to shove the fleshlight back and forth over his dick so fast, that it eventually popped free from its fleshy, narrow fuckhole. Desperately thrusting his cock in mid-air for a couple seconds, Jake felt countless ropes of cum erupting from the tip of his throbbing dick when Maisie pressed the tip of her right index finger against it.

The first six ropes ended up coating most of Maisie's face, with five well-aimed strands being shot directly into her open, waiting mouth. Covering Maisie's chest with his last four ropes of warm cum, Jake steadied himself against his bed while he looked upon his handiwork. With cum dripping down her cheeks and chin and while she was busy swallowing as much of Jake's huge load as she could, Maisie instinctively rubbed all the cum her partner had shot on her chest all over her perky tits.

Snapping a quick picture of the cum-covered famous celebrity, Jake picked up the small woman and threw her onto his bed, right as she was about to ask him if he could go for another round.

[The glazed ex.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de1x66k-09cc01c7-7ee3-416b-9f19-ba79bb1a6996.jpg/v1/fill/w_787,h_1015,q_70,strp/the_glazed_ex_by_thomas_dp_de1x66k-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjUwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTF4NjZrLTA5Y2MwMWM3LTdlZTMtNDE2Yi05ZjE5LWJhNzliYjFhNjk5Ni5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.sNBavlXTE_n8Qf0_GtYcJPKKIQlVvLYgU_HEhMEp31w)

"Bitch, with Sally's pill I could easily fill all your holes with cum non-stop for multiple hours. Now mount up on my dick and ride me as if your GOT-career depends on it!"

Too horny to even think about objecting Jake's latest command, Maisie hovered her drenched crotch over Jake's hard cock for a couple seconds and then took his entire length deep down inside of her. Maisie's body stiffened and her mind locked up the moment Jake's cockhead penetrated her cervix, with drool steadily dripping out of her mouth while the aheago-expression on her face was noticeable as clear as day.

Already broken after having just experienced the initial penetration, Maisie's pleasure-receptors went into overdrive the moment Jake started to thrust his cock into her womb. Foaming from the mouth as she was immediately reduced to a living cocksleeve for her ex, Maisie kept receiving mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm after each of Jake's violent thrusts. Her entire body soon sapped of most of its strength, Maisie quickly fell over forward onto Jake's chest and desperately used the remaining energy she had left to endure the intense pounding as best she could.

Wanting his cocksleeves to have at least a minimum amount of awareness and life into them, Jake suddenly started choking Maisie, which immediately brought her back to her senses and made her squirt incredibly hard, as breathe-play had always been her absolute favourite kink. Smiling wildly at Jake and going in for a kiss once she felt his grip around her neck weaken a little, Maisie's eyes suddenly went wide-open as he started choking her even harder than before. The harder he choked her, the more her pussy tightened around his pistoning cock, and Jake fucking loved to ravage tight little cunts.

Cutting Maisie some slack however, as they had lots of hard fucking ahead of themselves and fucking passed-out sluts had always felt like less fun to Jake, Maisie's master occasionally stopped choking her so intensely to give her enough opportunities to catch her breath. Her neck soon looked red and sore all over, with Jake spitting into her mouth every time Maisie wanted to say something or whenever she took a deep breath. Not even remembering the last time she had been this turned on, Maisie kept on having the time of her life with her ex until a new orgasm was about to overwhelm her. All she needed was just one small nudge to squirt hard again, and luckily for her, her friend Sally provided said nudge with impeccable timing.

"The hell is going on here?! Goddamn Jake, I leave our room for less than an hour and you're already balls deep into Maisie when I get back! At least fuck her as hard as you do with me and Dodie!" mentioned Sally, whose initial feeling of discomfort and shock quickly got replaced with immense lust, as not only did she love seeing Jake's awesome cock in action, now he was fucking their mutual friend Maisie silly with it as well! The sight of her friend squirting super hard the moment she had caught her and Jake in their lewd act, had played a big part in Sally's current aroused state as well of course!

"You know what, you're totally right Sal. Come up Arya, up you go." replied Jake, who quickly pushed and pulled Maisie's body in such a way that her wet, abused hole was perfectly accessible for some hard full-nelson fucking. Choking her so hard that she was unable to breathe or produce a single sound, Jake eagerly licked up the salty tears which were flowing down Maisie's cheeks, as he kept pumping his powerful cock deep into her womb. Sally meanwhile, was already completely naked and busy playing with herself, as she watched her two friends go at it in their new hardcore position.

_“Damn, look at how much she’s enjoying getting choked while Jake’s fucking her brains out. Who would have thought that she’d be this much of a hardcore slut…”_ thought Sally to herself while she flicked her clit fiercely.

Trying her best to suppress her lust by telling Jake about the new and improved duration-effect of her pill, Sally eventually couldn't restrain herself any longer and eagerly joined her two friends in their wild fucking, as both her mind and body were screaming at her to get dicked and get a nice big helping of Jake's delicious cum.

Fucking Maisie from behind to make it easier for Sally to join in, Jake let out a content growl the moment he felt Sally sucking on his balls. With Sally slurping on his nuts while he kept stretching out Maisie's tight cunt with his thick cock, Jake decided to show his superiority over his sluts by giving his dirty scientist some new orders.

"Sally, get under Maisie and start sucking on her hard nips! The dirty slut is in need of some extra stimulation!"

Grinning wildly as he heard Maisie moan in appreciation of his latest order being carried out by their eager friend, Jake was stunned for a moment when Maisie started to talk dirty and degrading towards Sally.

"Come on you slutty nerd! Don't hold back and really start nibbling on my nipples! Sucks that you're not getting fucked hard by Jake's amazing huge cock, right? Being forced to pleasure me, while my sweet little cunt's being stretched out and pounded super fucking hard by his perfect cock! It's probably annoying you so much right now, you silly little scientist-slut!"

Totally fine with Maisie's barbs seeing as she’d been receiving her daily dose of Jake-love for the past week now, Sally decided to play along however, as that would probably help her get the cum she desired much quicker. Teasing Maisie's nipples extra hard to showcase her fake annoyance, Sally also directed a couple weak insults towards Maisie while she whined at Jake to treat her cunt to some intense pounding real soon too.

“You’re getting his dick right now, but I’ve been fucked with it daily during the last week. You’re gonna have to step up if you wanna catch up, Mais! And who’s to say he won’t be getting tired of banging your way too tight pussy any second now? And once he does, he knows that there’s a much better one, waiting to get fucked hard and within arm’s reach!”

Amused by his sluts bickering with each other, even though he knew that Sally was just pretending for the sake of it, Jake decided to join in on the fun by ordering a new command.

"Maisie, if you want me to keep slamming my dick inside your tiny womb, you'd better start eating out Sally as best as you can! If I see you doing a half-assed job on eating out Sally's cunt, it'll be her pussy getting stuffed with my dick instead of yours!"

Winking once at Jake as a super-motivated Maisie immediately started to eat out her pussy, Sally let herself go and kept moaning wildly non-stop, as Maisie's small tongue explored every nook and cranny of her wet pussy. Maisie protested a little by saying that they were ganging up on her and that they should cut the newcomer some slack, yet she didn’t dare to bitch too hard, as she was too much in love with the feeling of having her pussy filled to the brim with such a huge, thrusting mega-dick. Satisfied with seeing his sluts being so eager to prove themselves to him, Jake kept on taking Maisie from behind, until the need to ravage her even harder became too much to resist any longer.

Pulling the young celebrity up by her legs and placing her knees onto his shoulders while he was standing beside his bed, Jake then slammed his cock inside Maisie's wet mouth so hard, that it immediately prodded against the back of her throat. Coughing loudly, Maisie wasn't even granted enough time to ask Jake to take it a little slower or easier, as her partner immediately continued the vertical-69 action by slamming his cock into her mouth non-stop. Eagerly licking up the juices which were spilling out of Maisie's sore cunt, Jake kept fucking his ex's mouth when he suddenly felt Sally servicing his balls again. Cupping his nuts and giving them a couple playful licks, Sally eventually ended up passionately kissing and rubbing her face into Jake's ballsack, as any sense of self-control had left her as well.

Completely red in the face, Jake pounding her little mouth upside down was too much for the famous slut to handle. Maisie soon started blacking out, as ruined makeup, tears and drool was slowly running down her forehead. The only thing she could do to tell Jake that she was running out of air way too fast was squeeze his knees, which she was holding onto for dear life. Yet the violent pace at which Jake kept ramming his huge, throbbing cock down her throat, rendered her limbs practically useless, with not even enough energy left for a couple desperate squeezes. The need to breathe normally again equalled the need to get both herself and Jake off, with Maisie not even knowing anymore which one of the two was the most important to her at that moment. 

Just as her eyes were starting to slowly close, one extra powerful thrust inside her throat signalled the beginning of an absolutely massive cumshot. Her eyes wide-open, Maisie felt a torrent of hot cum flow upwards into her gullet, with her whole body gone stiff as she tried her best to swallow as much of Jake's creamy load as she could. Having become aware of the fact that Jake had started emptying his balls inside Maisie's mouth from hearing him grunt a couple times, Sally immediately stopped servicing Jake's balls, lied down underneath Maisie, opened her mouth wide and patiently waited for her precious reward to arrive.

Multiple ropes of cum kept being unloaded inside Maisie's mouth, with her cheeks already bulging visibly, as there was no way in hell she'd manage to gulp down such an ungodly amount of sperm in time. Definitely not in the position she currently found herself in! Her pussy still being stimulated by Jake, who was slowly thrusting his cum-erupting cock inside her mouth until he had properly flooded her throat with his jizz, Maisie eventually reached her bursting point. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Maisie wasn't even aware of Jake's excess cum flowing out the corners of her mouth and out of her nostrils. High on pleasure and intense, tingly stimulations, Maisie could only think about how absolutely yummy Jake’s cum tasted, and that Sally and Dodie were two lucky bitches to have had access to such a wonderful cock and an endless supply of tasty cum before her. One thing was for sure though: now that she finally had her fingers in the creampie, there was no way in hell she’d be missing out anymore! Whatever Sally and Dodie had been having the past couple days, she’d have it as well and if it depended on her, she’d get the lion’s share of it all too! Maisie never really liked sharing, so she was properly annoyed that Sally was getting all of the cum which she couldn’t swallow in time. 

Every single drop landed neatly inside Sally's waiting mouth, who had no trouble at all with swallowing the slow trickle of yummy sperm. It was a completely different matter however, when Jake unplugged Maisie's mouth by pulling out his over-sensitive cock. Her eyes wide-open in surprise as she saw an incredible amount of Jake's cum spilling out of Maisie's sore mouth, Sally quickly stretched her mouth open a little further with both her hands, as Jake's sperm was just too valuable and delicious to go to waste. Swallowing wildly as more and more cum ended up falling out of Maisie's mouth and directly into hers, Sally did cumsluts everywhere proud by managing to swallow most of Jake's spilled load, with only just a little bit having ended up splattering on her face.

Unable to properly swallow or breathe as she had gulped down just way too much of Jake's thick cum, Sally's salvation quickly came in the form of Maisie starting to squirt hard, after she couldn't endure getting eaten out by Jake's skilful tongue any longer. Her juices quickly running down her entire shaking body and pleasure-ridden face, it all soon ended up in Sally's mouth as well, who used the watery liquid to rinse her mouth of Jake's creamy jizz. Having been playing with herself the entire time, the feeling of her friends' naughty juices spilling into her mouth was the final push which Sally needed to reach her own orgasm. Biting her bottom lip as she kept furiously rubbing her own clit, an overwhelming pleasant sensation soon spread throughout her entire body, with her eventually ending up shaking and trembling lightly on the floor, when the door of Jake's dorm room suddenly swung open.

"Testing again, Jake? Please let me be Sally's assistant again! You really should learn to close the door by the w..." started Dodie, her excitement high when she saw Sally spazzing on the floor. Yet her excitement turned into panicked confusion when she noticed the young woman hanging unto Jake.

Weakly turning her head towards the newcomer, Maisie helped Jake with explaining to Dodie that there wasn't anything shady going on and that they just had a very basic fuckbuddy-relationship with each other. Luckily for the both of them, Sally was present as well, who constantly validated what her two friends were telling Dodie and who did her fair share in defusing the current situation as well. 

Dodie had been a bit alarmed at first when she had seen her boyfriend's ex hanging naked unto him, yet seeing as she was already okay with Sally fucking Jake and after hearing the very convincing explanations they had given her, Dodie eventually relaxed and accepted the fact that her boyfriend had found another slut to play with.

When Jake had finally put her down and while Sally was pouring a glass of water for her, Maisie quickly came to the silent conclusion that Dodie was as equally hot as she herself was. It was a positive thing for her actually, as Dodie being hot would make potential future foursomes much more enjoyable!

**********

Too excited to spend more time with her friends and get fucked a lot more by her incredibly hung ex to leave already, Maisie first asked Jake for permission to stay at his place. Once she had gotten Jake's permission, the both of them asked Dodie if she was okay with it as well, who saw no issue with it if Jake had already agreed to it.

Maisie wasted no time in moving in with a decent amount of luggage, with Sally quickly taking Jake aside for a private secret conversation while Dodie was helping Maisie with settling in.

"Say Jake, I got an interesting question for you. I've been playing around with the idea of developing a pill for women as well, but I'd need a test-subject to do that."

"Go on."

"Well, would it be okay to use Maisie for tests, for both the purpose of enhancing the male pill and the development of the female one?"

"Sure thing. Staying here and participating in all the wild sex shouldn't be free anyway, so I guess that'll be her way of repaying us. Even if she doesn't know about it. Keep it a secret though. The less anybody knows about any of this, the better."

"Understood. I've updated the security on my laptop like you told me to by the way. No more people being able to snoop around in my personal stuff from now on." mentioned Sally, who moaned a little when Jake squeezed her ass as a sign of appreciation.

"Good. Now take off your shirt and panties and tell the others to strip naked as well. When you sluts are in my room, you'll have to be completely stark naked! It’s either that or walking naked around campus as punishment! And not a single cock of all those other guys can match up to mine!"

**********

Eating dinner together later that day, Jake stared contently at his three naked sluts having an excited conversation about Game of Thrones. Already feeling his cock growing hard again, it would be up to Jake to supply the dessert that day, with all four of them already knowing that it was bound to contain a whole lot of cream!

Before he could get started with supplying said cream however, Dodie first whispered something in his ear. Something which made his cock become a whole lot harder!

"Hey Jake, is it okay for you if I introduce you to Ellie sometime soon? She's still not in tip-top condition and she could really do with some extra comforting!"

\------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter of this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>

Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145>


	4. Chapter 5; The Mile High Club Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jake and his fledgling harem go on a trip to America, during which he gets close and personal with Dodie's best friend Hazel Hayes and Geek & Sundry girls Laura Bailey and Marisha Ray!

_Chapter four of this story is part of my exclusive stories. You can find more information about those on my twitter! In said chapter, Jake meets up with Ellie Main for the very first time and it immediately clicks between the two. With Ellie revealing her pet-play fetish and her need to get herself a new master, Jake quickly shows himself worthy of becoming her new master, by giving her the best fuck of her life and dominating her like a proper master would. With Sally sharing the exciting news that she's been invited to be part of an awards-ceremony which is being held in America and that she's allowed to bring a bunch of her friends along, the group starts packing, with Ellie helping them get seats on board of celebrity-exclusive flight. And now you're all caught up!_

Packing their asses off during the week before their trip to Sally's convention, Jake & co were all prepped and ready to relax and literally fuck around in America. Maisie and Ellie had already been to America on multiple occasions, so their excitement wasn't as high as the others. Nobody could be as excited as Jake however, who had been looking forward to finding out which hot celebs would be on board their plane, the moment Ellie had proposed to get them seats on a special celeb-heavy flight. America was of course filled with hot celebrities as well, so Jake would have his hands busy once they had landed as well.

Packing a boatload of pills in his luggage so he could use his "edge" whenever he wanted to, Jake already got a hardon when the group spotted Hazel Hayes in the airport. Seeing as she was Dodie's best friend, Hazel had been invited to go along on the trip as well, which was something Jake's dick greatly appreciated. The redhead babe was totally his type and with Dodie's support, setting up a threesome would be a piece of cake!

********

A little bummed out that they had to sit in the C-rank celebrity section, Jake was still determined to "scout for potential talent", as even though the really popular and extremely hot chicks were sitting in the other sections, section C still had plenty of delectable sluts to offer to the eager stud. Spotting nympho Barbara Dunkelman and her sidekick Arryn Zech once he sat down next to Sally, Jake also noticed Geek & Sundry girls Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey sitting not too far from his seat.

They wouldn't satiate his needs for long, but they'd serve as fine appetizers for the potential main dishes!

********

"Seen anybody you want to fuck yet?" asked Sally casually while she was looking at some of her notes.

"Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech. You know, time to figure out if that blonde's really as big of a slut as she pretends to be or if it's just all hot air."

"Little attempt at a pun there, seeing as where we're currently at?"

"Never. I feel like my sense of humour is a couple levels above making silly puns."

"Fair enough. Never liked them much myself anyway. Anybody else who tickles your fancy besides those two?"

"Laura Bailey and Marisha Ray. They'll all be a decent warmup for when I'm about to make my foray into the more promising sections of the plane."

"And probably provide us with some decent research material and information as well. What about Hazel, Dodie's friend?"

"Eh, I'd like my first time with her to be a threesome together with Dodie. Dunno if I can really have one in a cramped plane bathroom, so most likely gonna wait to do her until we're in the hotel."

"You do realise that the bathroom in this plane's much spacier than the ones in normal planes, right?"

"Really? How big?"

"Threesome-big."

"Seems like Hazel's gonna get a taste of my dick much sooner than I anticipated then. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. The tests with Maisie have gone very well by the way. And having Ellie as an assistant also helps speed things along. Is it okay with you if I focus on developing and enhancing the female pill for a while from now on?"

"Sure thing. With me at my strongest, my sluts need to be at their weakest. You've been secretly testing and using the female pill on Ellie regularly I hope?"

"Of course, she doesn't suspect a thing. It's not that easy to find suitable assistants and test subjects, so you sending Ellie to me has been a godsend." 

"Glad to hear it’s working out so well. She's into pet-play, like a lot, by the way. You think you could make some interesting gadgets and such that would help me out with that matter in the near future?"

"Sounds doable, yeah. It all depends on what kinda stuff you have in mind though. Biological stuff; no problemo, but tech stuff might take a bit longer to fabricate."

"We'll start off slow and easy and eventually build up to the more challenging stuff. Just like I'm about to do now actually. Time to get you some research material." mentioned Jake as he popped one of Sally's pills.

*********

Sometimes, being unsubtle and incredibly direct gets you much further in life than just pussyfooting around. And that's exactly what Jake had done.

Checking in on Dodie and leaning forward to kiss her on her cheek, Jake made sure that the massive bulge in his pants rubbed against Hazel's legs for a couple intense seconds. Hearing a small and barely supressed gasp coming from Hazel, Jake grinned to himself as he had successfully cast out his bait. Now all he had to do was wait and reel in his first catch of the day.

*********

It turned out that Jake didn't have to wait too long. Hazel had followed Jake to the bathroom half a minute after he had departed, with Dodie blushing lightly as she realised what her best friend was about to do with her hung boyfriend. Leaving the door open ever so slightly while he whipped out his huge cock to take a leak, Jake almost immediately felt a couple of eyes staring intensely at him. 

Cupping his large balls and jerking off the tip of his dick for a couple seconds, Jake first moaned Dodie's name and then Hazel's. He'd have continued by saying aloud all the perverted things he'd do with the both of them to coax Hazel to come in, but after moaning her name, Hazel had already hastily stormed and was now standing just a couple inches away from Jake while breathing heavily.

"Staring's rude and peeking in is much, much worse, you know that right? What's up, Hazel?"

"Is that thing real?"

"Sure, cop a feel if you don't believe me." answered Jake before he swung his huge dick towards Hazel's direction.

Unable to keep her curiosity under control, Hazel immediately touched Jake's dick with her right hand. Touching eventually turned into rubbing, with Hazel lightly stroking Jake's cock before he could even ask her if she was impressed with the size of his dick or not. He was pleasantly surprised when Hazel suddenly started jerking him off with both her hands, yet Jake recovered quickly. He'd dealt with much wilder sluts than Hazel after all.

"You like it?"

"It feels so stiff, so warm, so fucking manly! Look at these veins! How's your cock this amazing? It's out of this world!"

"Eh, Dodie's a lucky girl, I guess. You know what they say about guys with huge cocks, right?"

"No, what do they say about guys with cocks as fantastic as yours?"

"They cum a shit ton."

"I can easily believe that. Just look at these big and heavy balls of yours. I can almost feel your sperm swimming inside of them. How does your cum taste?"

"Pretty fucking tasty actually. Dodie, Sally and a couple others can't get enough of it. They milk me of my delicious cream on a daily basis actually."

A little taken aback by Jake admitting to her so brazenly that he was fucking other girls besides her best friend, Hazel said nothing about the matter however. The way she reasoned his playboy behaviour was with a cock as unique as his, one girl would never be enough. 

She still was more than just a little bit worried about Dodie, as being part of such a special arrangement could potentially cause her a lot of negative headaches and troublesome moments. Yet after reassuring herself that Dodie was a grown-up woman and that she could take care of herself, Hazel let the issue rest…for now.

Noticing that Hazel seemingly accepted his harem lifestyle rather easily, Jake decided to take the next step a little earlier than planned.

"It would be criminal if only those few girls would be allowed access to it though. How about you, wouldn't you like to be part of the exclusive group? First time's for free." joked Jake while he wiggled his cock to the left and right in front of an overwhelmed Hazel.

"You almost make it sound as if you're selling drugs." giggled Hazel while her eyes kept following Jake's swinging dick.

"Oh, believe me, my cock and cum are much more addictive than some silly drugs. You ready to try out if one taste won't turn you into a cum-junkie like the others?"

"I'd really love to try it out, but what about Dodie?"

"I think Dodie's getting wet right now just thinking about what the two of us would be doing together in here. Believe me, she's all for it."

“Mind if I text her to see if you’re telling the truth? It all sounds a little too much like a convenient, erotic fantasy to be true after all, so you can understand why I’m having my doubts.”

“Sure, I understand. Go right ahead.”

“Thanks for being so understanding, Jake.” replied Hazel, before she quickly whipped out her phone to send Dodie a message.

As if Dodie had already been expecting Hazel to ask her for more information about her special relationship and agreement with Jake, Hazel received a quick reply back from her friend less than a minute after she had sent her message.

"Hmm, let’s see here. _“I’m perfectly fine with it. I’d actually love for you to bond with my boyfriend, as that would no doubt make our friendship even stronger. Love, Dodie. Xxx.”_ Well, seems like she really doesn’t mind after all, so there’s no more reason for me to dawdle, I guess. I'm digging in!" stated Hazel, before she quickly closed the bathroom door.

Surprised by how forward she was with Jake, Hazel used both her hands to jerk off his hard cock again, while she explored the underside of his shaft with her tongue. Feeling precum fall on her neck, Hazel quickly took off her short pink dress and gave Jake a couple seconds to take in her naked, curvy body before she resumed taking care of his dick. 

[Hazel Hayes](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de5li07-21de2e0b-ab40-4bad-9011-d2d8cb3ccfbd.jpg/v1/fill/w_800,h_999,q_70,strp/hazel_hayes_by_thomas_dp_de5li07-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMzUwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTVsaTA3LTIxZGUyZTBiLWFiNDAtNGJhZC05MDExLWQyZDhjYjNjY2ZiZC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.b9E2Y6NyrNUr1XNB2snbvcD0eSHg3EDASX6DLu5c944)

His heart beating fast as he finally had Hazel worshipping his cock like it was the best thing she'd ever witnessed in her entire life, Jake grabbed hold of his cock and slowly rubbed it back and forth over Hazel's red hair while Hazel herself was slowly making her way towards his balls with her tongue. His cock twitched a little when Hazel started slurping on his nuts, which was the perfect moment to take a pic to send to Dodie.

Not even adding any text along with the picture of Hazel's face being obscured by his cock, Jake quickly sent it to his girlfriend and then focused on enjoying Hazel's eager touch as much as possible. Realising that she didn't have much time and wanting to taste Jake's cum badly, Hazel quickly turned her handjob in a blowjob. She kept on jerking the girthy, long rod while she sucked intensely on its tip however, yet after managing to swallow a decent number of inches, Hazel had reached her limit.

Jake didn't know if it was because Hazel was just out of practice or because his cock was just way too big to swallow almost completely, let alone deepthroat, but seeing her get sad because she couldn't take his entire cock in her mouth, made him sad as well. Offering Hazel to call in some reinforcements, Jake quickly texted Dodie to come over after the redhead nodded disappointedly. 

Dodie herself opened the unlocked door and immediately got to work once Jake pointed at his cock. Realising that they didn't have enough time to make their first time together more memorable and special, Dodie quickly started massaging Jake's balls, with Hazel herself licking and kissing Jake's cockhead while swallowing large amounts of precum.

Hazel couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable as she noticed Dodie eagerly and obediently taking care of her boyfriend’s nuts, while she herself was playing around with his dick at the same time. She knew that they didn’t have much time before people would get too suspicious about their prolonged absence, but it all moved rather fast for her. Feeling that the way she was acting right now was so much different from her usual style, her extreme horniness encouraging her to continue onward was the only reason she didn’t go back to her seat right there and then.

Secretly snapping a pic of the amazing service he was currently being given and sending it to Sally, Jake grinned when Sally replied with a thumbs up and a lewd little request.

"Bring home a tasty souvenir for me, please."

Being pulled back into his foreplay-threesome when Dodie and Hazel each started licking one side of his cock, Jake had to concentrate extra hard to not cover the whole sink and part of the wall with his cum right there and then. Running his hands through their hair, Jake moaned when the two women started nibbling lovingly on the swollen tip of his saliva-coated cock. They regularly switched it up by making out with each other for a couple seconds, before showering their favourite cock with their love once more.

“That’s it, Dodie. Keep stimulating your boyfriend’s dick as best as you can. I know it’s rather large, but I’m sure that we can tackle his big monster-cock together! That’s a good girl, keep servicing that glorious cock of his like a proper girlfriend would!”

Halting her erotic service of Jake’s cock to whisper words of encouragement to her friend, Hazel surprised herself by how much she enjoyed acting like Dodie’s supportive caretaker. Telling her what to do felt kinda natural almost, with Hazel willing to give her much lewder instructions, if they only had more time together.

"You're the best sluts a guy could wish for." moaned Jake when he could feel his first cumshot of the day coming closer and closer.

"Thanks daddy, you really bring out the best in me! I'm so glad you turned me into the slut I am today, it's just endless fun whenever I get to please you!" replied Dodie, before she swallowed a big part of his cock and started blowing him.

Totally stunned when she played back Dodie’s slutty reply in her mind, Hazel quickly realised that her encouragement and her telling Dodie what to do, wasn’t as necessary as she thought it was. Staring at her friend as she took care of her boyfriend’s cock like an eager little slut, Hazel felt herself growing wetter as she found the concept of a submissive Dodie extremely fascinating.

Still surprised and turned on by how well Jake had sexually trained and corrupted her best friend, Hazel was eventually offered Jake's cock by Dodie to suck on. Swallowing it almost immediately, Hazel sucked off Jake as hard as she could when she noticed how swollen his cock looked and how much it was already throbbing. She also received some unexpected assistance from Dodie, who pushed her head onto Jake's shaft much further than she could manage on her own.

Staying in that position, with Jake's cock poking against the back of her throat for a couple seconds longer, Hazel quickly let the twitching cock fall out of her mouth and coughed for a couple seconds once Dodie stopped applying pressure to the back of her head. Having never gagged on a cock so massive before, Hazel was about to try blowing Jake once more, when she noticed that Dodie had already angled the tip of Jake's cock at her face. Seeing Dodie jerk off her boyfriend wildly and with Jake groaning non-stop, Hazel quickly realised that Dodie was offering her the lion's share of the no doubt incredible cumshot, which was about to go down any second now.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Hazel's hopeful and excited expression drove Jake over the edge, with rope after rope of solid, warm cum soon disappearing into Hazel's waiting mouth. Swallowing Jake's tasty cum almost as fast as he shot it against the back of her throat, Hazel reached her limit when Jake's fifteenth spurt of cum landed on her tongue. With Hazel still busy savouring the taste, Jake treated his girlfriend to seven thick strings of cum, before he grabbed a small vial out of the pocket of his hoodie and filled it with one last burst of creamy jizz.

Taking a couple seconds to regain his composure after such an incredible ejaculation, Jake felt himself getting hard again when he saw Dodie and Hazel passionately making out with each other and swapping his cum in each other's mouths with their tongues. Sighing as he realised that he had to be the responsible one this time, Jake told the two horny women to hurry it up with their cum-sampling and to get back to their seats as soon as they were done, so that nobody would get suspicious.

Putting on his pants again, Jake deposited the cum-filled vial safely in his pocket and then carefully slipped out of the bathroom unseen. Hazel and Dodie had successfully managed to warm him up and with the big bulge still visible in his pants, Jake wondered who would make the first move.

The two RoosterTeeth sluts or the two Geek & Sundry hotties?

**********

Giving Sally the small vial, Jake expected her to just store it for future research-purposes. Yet the moment Sally was handed the small test-tube, the eager scientist opened it immediately instead and let its yummy contents spill into her open mouth. Swallowing the small amount of cum greedily and making a satisfied sound when Jake's cream disappeared into her stomach, it didn't take too long for Sally to notice Jake's questioning frown.

"What, everybody's allowed to swallow your tasty spunk and I can only bottle it up and do research on it? What do you think I do with all the cum you keep filling all my vials and glass bottles with, once I've run my tests? It goes straight into my tummy it does!"

"What, like, all of it?"

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with that. It's actually quite healthy and nutritious!"

"Well, you're the scientist, so I guess you'd be the one to know if doing something like that is such a good idea or not."

"Exactly. Trust my instincts, they've never steered us wrong, have they?"

"No, they haven't." replied Jake, before he stared at his phone.

_"Because I've always kept a close eye on you, that's why."_ added Jake silently in his mind.

**********

_Half an hour later_

Eager to stick his dick into a wet, warm pussy or asshole, Jake looked up when both Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey got up and went towards the bathroom. Jake would have written it off as girl-related stuff most likely, if not for the fact that Laura had suddenly stopped following her friend to wink at him.

Winking back, Jake felt his heart beating a little faster when Laura approached him all of a sudden, with him making sure that the huge bulge in his pants was perfectly noticeable.

Pardon me for being so bold, but you really look quite handsome. Like, I normally keep thoughts like that for myself, but for the past half hour, I couldn’t stop thinking about how good-looking you are. I hope you don’t mind?” whispered Laura after leaning in forward and placing her lips just two inches away from Jake’s left ear.

“Not at all. You’re a real stunner yourself actually. See that bulge in my pants? Your hot body and your beautiful face caused that to happen.”

“Oh my, bonus points for charming me with just the right things! It’s not every day I get to meet such a hung gentleman like yourself, so I really appreciate the compliment! It’s really impressive package you got there by the way, I can’t stop looking at it. Would you be offended if I asked you permission for a closer look at it in the left bathroom? It’s been ages since my husband gave it to me good and proper, so if your cock looks as amazing uncovered as it does in your pants right now, I wouldn’t mind having some one-on-one action with you as well.” continued Laura while she was rubbing her legs together. Not realising that her increased arousal had been caused by the pheromones which Jake had been releasing during the past half hour, Laura had turned into a bitch in heat for the handsome stranger and his apparently massive cock.

Not granting him enough time to give her a reply, as she was already one hundred percent sure of what answer he was going to give her anyway, Laura quickly kissed Jake on the cheek and moaned into his ear, before continuing to make her way to the bathroom.

Intrigued and hard as hell, Jake mentioned to Sally that he was going to get his dick wet again, before he made his way to the bathroom once more himself. 

Already getting excited when he saw that Dodie and Hazel were secretly fingering each other when he passed their seats, Jake halted to listen closely when he could hear a muffled argument going on behind the door of the left bathroom.

“Look, Marisha, just get out of here already! That guy’s gonna come through the door any second now and you being here as well is just going to overwhelm him! You’ve got no idea how much I need this! I need to get plowed so fucking bad! Besides, I thought you were gonna masturbate to the pics we found on his girlfriend’s phone in the other bathroom?” whispered a panicky and agitated Laura to her carefree friend.

“Laura, chill already, will you? Seeing us both together isn’t going to overwhelm him and scare him off. It’s only going to turn him on even more instead. You know how much I love experimenting with new kinks and how long I’ve been wanting to have sex in a plane and to experience my first threesome. Having those two first times together right now would feel so incredibly fucking awesome! We’ve already fooled around with each other plenty in the past, so what’s the big deal? And have you seen his cock? I highly doubt that you could handle something as massive like that on your own! Come on, you really need this, I really want this and that guy’s probably dying to stick his cock into our hot, tight pussies. You’re a cunt if you let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity pass us by! I’ll owe you!”

Not replying to Marisha right away, as she was busy pondering over what she had just said, Laura was rudely pulled out of her train of thought when her friend started shaking her shoulders.

“Earth to Laura. Come in, Laura, over! You don’t have much time left to decide! The other passengers shouldn’t grow suspicious after all! Just go with the flow babe, like I always do. You knew it’ll be worth it.”

“Alright, alright, fine already! Djeez, you big slut, you really don’t stop nagging until you get your way, huh? Just promise me that we’re not gonna let him fuck us in our butts? I’m needy for cock, but anal might just be a tad too much for now.”

“Ahaha, you rock, Laura! And I promise: no anal on this trip! This is gonna rock! Quickly, let’s prepare a small show for him before he gets here!” replied an overjoyed Marisha while she hugged her blushing friend.

Waiting a couple seconds longer to enter the bathroom, Jake saw Laura and Marisha tongue kissing and slowly undressing each other, with Laura's thin green dress hitting the floor first. It took Laura a little longer to get Marisha completely naked as well, but once her vest, top and jeans were gone, Jake was treated to the incredible sight of both hotties eagerly slipping their tongues in each other's mouths and running their hands all over each other's naked, fit bodies.

[Laura Bailey](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de5li0f-9ffb755e-ab18-4d28-a241-a064992b52ea.jpg/v1/fill/w_827,h_967,q_70,strp/laura_bailey_by_thomas_dp_de5li0f-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjYzIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTVsaTBmLTlmZmI3NTVlLWFiMTgtNGQyOC1hMjQxLWEwNjQ5OTJiNTJlYS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.Zf03wCDazGvBFKXtJvPNPdScTjTKLeqxvLfeBxOeHFg)

[Marisha Ray](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/de5li09-8e592839-2495-4d97-914e-ab44fda9f862.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZTVsaTA5LThlNTkyODM5LTI0OTUtNGQ5Ny05MTRlLWFiNDRmZGE5Zjg2Mi5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.mg2dg6PwNK4RqsqOYgoIxQBSVhZl944ybzawifM4iYE)

"What's your name, hung guy?" asked Marisha, before she started sucking on Laura's nipples.

"Jake."

"Well Jake, are you just gonna keep standing there or are you gonna show us your massive cock and get dirty together with us?" asked Laura, who moaned softly when Marisha slipped two fingers inside her wet cunt.

"I'll be naked and with you in a heartbeat. But first, how did you know that I've got a huge cock?" replied Jake, who was already taking off his shoes and zipping down his pants. 

"Your girlfriend should learn not to leave her phone behind when she has to quickly answer a bootycall from her boyfriend in a plane's bathroom. Definitely not when there are a bunch of hot and dirty pics on said phone. Very impressive pictures I must add, by the way." revealed Marisha, while her gaze was fixed on Jake's boxers.

"And you've been parading that big bulge of yours around for everybody to see as well. Not very subtle I must say, but if you hadn't, we'd probably not be in this situation right now." added Laura, whose eyes widened when Jake pulled down his boxers and revealed his hard, large cock. 

"Being subtle is boring, while being direct instead usually leads to pounding wet and eager pussies. And besides, it wasn't really a bootycall. Just a blowjob from my girlfriend and her best friend."

"Hmm, shame. A cock that spectacular should get snuggled by tight, wet cunts all the time. You ready to pound our naughty holes and make us cum with that monster-cock of yours?" proposed Marisha with a playful wink.

"No foreplay required?"

"Foreplay is boring, while hard pussy-pounding instead usually leads to orgasms and satisfied people, especially when their time's short." joked Laura, before she lied down on top of Marisha's hot, naked body.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Jake, who closed the door and quickly shoved his cock in between Marisha's and Laura's pussies.

Snug, warm wetness was the best way to describe what Jake was feeling with his thrusting cock, which got wet in no time from sliding back and forth between two incredibly drenched pussies. Marisha's and Laura's crotches and waists were soon wet as well, as an almost endless amount of precum was gushing out the tip of Jake's cock. Marisha had initially thought that Jake was a quick shooter when she felt his cum covering her lower body, but to her relief and surprised excitement, it turned out to just be precum instead.

Thrusting his cock in between the two wet cunts at a steady pace for almost an entire minute, Jake didn't have to wait long until he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Please Jake, fuck us already! Pound us silly! I can't wait to have a cock as splendid as yours deep inside of me!"

"Yes, please ravage our dirty little cunts! I'm tired of waiting, I want to feel your hard, huge cock filling out my pussy so badly!"

Seeing as Marisha begged for his cock first, Jake gave her the honour of being the first of the two to feel his cock sliding deep into her wet and eager pussy. Marisha's pussy was tight, but her extreme eagerness to get fucked hard by Jake's fat cock, made it drenched enough for him to thrust most of his cock inside of her. 

The resulting moan coming from Marisha was loud, so loud in fact, that Laura quickly kissed her to shut her up. Incredibly happy with himself, seeing as Marisha's shaking and twitching form meant that she had orgasmed the moment he'd put his large cock inside of her, Jake treated her to a couple slow and intense thrusts before he penetrated Laura.

Laura took a bit longer to climax, with her pussy being a little looser than Marisha's. Yet once Jake started pounding her cunt and Marisha started kissing her to make sure that nobody heard her moaning as well, Jake felt Laura's pussy contract around his cock and felt his pride swell, seeing as he had made two hotties cum in such a short amount of time.

With the two women now properly warmed up, Jake started slamming his cock in and out of their slutty holes a little faster. He kept his hands busy by slapping Laura repeatedly on her ass, with her pussy becoming tighter after each hard slap. Unable to do anything but kiss and lie motionlessly on each other, as getting their holes stretched by Jake's thick cock overwhelmed them completely, Laura and Marisha had been reduced to two eager cocksleeves for Jake and his substantial cock.

Feeling barely any resistance anymore from the pussies of both women, Jake went all out in pounding their cunts. Being able to rapidly switch fucking the hot and tight pussies of two slutty women at once was the absolute best, with Jake loving how amazing it felt whenever the two of them clenched their slutty little holes around his throbbing cock. The way their cunts hugged his cock felt like a vice, with each pussy being reluctant to give up being able to embrace the huge cock, but gushing with pleasure again once they got penetrated by it once more.

“Marisha, you always act like such a tomboy, but it turns out you’re just another slut pining to get her holes stretched by a huge, thick cock. I like that actually. A proper, innocent public personality and a dirty, devious one secret one.” mentioned Jake as he drove his cock all the way to Marisha’s cervix.

“Ho fuck yeah! That’s the goddamn spot! Destroy me, Jake! Make my pussy yours! Goddamn, your cock feels so fucking good! Let’s be fuckbuddies! Cause this definitely isn’t a cock you only get fucked by just once!” moaned Marisha before Laura kissed her again.

“Hey, me too! I’ve never had such intense sex before! Fuck, I can really get hooked on this! Let me be your slut too and then you can fuck me senseless whenever you want to!” stated Laura once Jake treated her drenched cunt to some rough and rapid thrusts.

“Finding out that you’re such a dirty little whore, Laura, really is a pleasant surprise! You already have a husband who takes care of your needs, but here you are, moaning like an eager cumslut while your pussy’s being stretched-out by a stranger’s massive cock. Guess your husband’s tiny dick won’t be able to pleasure your cunt once I’m done with it.” stated Jake, who grinned when he saw how visibly animated and excited Laura became from his degrading dirty talk.

“The both of you don’t mind sharing me with other sluts, by the way?”

“Course not, a cock that amazing needs to be inside as many pussies as possible!” replied Laura, who also asked Jake if he’d be okay with sharing them.

“I don’t mind you two fooling around with each other, but I’m not a fan of the both of you getting used by other men. Wanna become my exclusive fucktoys in return for regular hard dicking with your favourite cock?”

No sounds could be heard inside the bathroom for a while except the hard, raw pounding of two pussies by an unrelenting huge cock, as both women went silent for a couple seconds after Jake had asked his question.

“Alright, deal. It’s not every day you get to fool around with a dick as unique as yours. But you better make that dicking be a regular thing though!” answered Laura, before she started licking Marisha’s face.

“I don’t mind either, yeah, if those conditions are met. There’s no way you can really be sure we won’t fool around with other men behind your back though.” said Marisha, who didn’t realise that her harmless attempt to mess around with Jake would result in some dire punishment.

“Then I’ll just have to fuck you so hard that no other cock will ever manage to make you orgasm again!”

Humping Marisha like a madman the moment he made his foreboding statement, Jake’s pistoning cock eventually broke through her cervix and started pounding her womb directly. A panicked Laura tried her best to keep Marisha as quiet as possible, yet Marisha’s moaning and whimpering were so loud that not even a super-intense and deep tongue kiss managed to shut her up completely.

“Are you two on the pill?” asked Jake, who felt that he was close to reaching his limit.

“Yes, we both are. So fill us up with as much of your hot cum as you can give us!” answered Laura, who felt her own orgasm sneaking up on her rapidly as well.

_“Funny, I am as well.”_ thought Jake as he just unloaded rope after rope of cum inside Marisha’s violated womb. It didn’t take too long for her womb and pussy to be completely flooded with his jizz, with Jake never stopping his intense thrusting even when he was still cumming inside of her.

Feeling Jake’s hot cream flowing deep inside of her managed to drive Marisha over the edge, who moaned into Laura’s mouth as she started squirting uncontrollably. Laura’s womb soon got filled up with wave after wave of thick sperm as well, as Jake had penetrated both her cunt and cervix the moment he felt that Marisha was completely filled up.

The sudden intense penetration and the realisation that a stranger was cumming buckets inside of her managed to finish of Laura, whose eyes rolled into the back of her head the moment she started squirting together with Marisha.

Panting heavily as he managed to discharge thirty thick ropes of cum in his two new sluts, Jake managed to fill two vials with the cum dripping out of Marisha’s and Laura’s abused and sore pussies, before the both of them suddenly shifted positions and started eating each other out in the 69-position.

“Kinky.”

“Oh, you have no idea of what depraved cumsluts like ourselves are capable of, stud. We’ll show you later, once we got some more personal time for ourselves though, you can count on that!” moaned Laura before she continued to suck and slurp Jake’s cum out of Marisha’s stretched-out cunt.

“Oh and Jake? Your cock’s the one and only one for me, you can be sure of that!” whispered Marisha, who was still in the process of dealing with the afterglow of her powerful and extremely pleasant climax.

**********

Wiping his cock clean on Marisha’s juicy ass, Jake inserted the numbers of Marisha and Laura in his phone before he slowly made his way back to Sally. Three sluts richer and two large cumshots poorer, Jake was on a roll, with his dick still eager to pound and creampie a couple more pussies. 

Sally immediately drinking the contents of both vials once Jake had given them to her didn’t help calming down his insane libido of course, with Sally quickly asking if the Geek & Sundry girls were proper lays.

“Quite good actually, yeah. They turned out to be bigger sluts than I anticipated though.”

“At this rate, your harem’s gonna grow too big. You’re going to have to find a big place for us all to live at, where you can fuck us silly all-day-long, without anybody bothering us!” joked Sally, who didn’t realise that Jake took her joke extra-seriously.

He’d been rather careful before, making sure that nobody or as few people as possible would ever find out about Sally’s amazing pill. Yet if he kept banging new chicks left and right and adding them to his growing group of loyal fucksluts, then their secret would get exposed eventually for sure. Finding a secret and secluded place for them all to live and fuck at suddenly got bumped all the way to the top of Jake’s priority list.

“And don’t worry about not taking any pics of your last fuckfest by the way. I managed to install a secret spy camera inside the bathroom, so I got all the research material I need and more! Grade-A fucking by the way!”

“Impressive! You’ve managed to do that and you watched me get busy as well on your phone? Guess you’re a better tech wizard than you give yourself credit for!” said a very impressed Jake, who was actually more impressed by Sally’s growing arousal and the positive development of her pervy mind than her technical accomplishments. The way things were currently going, he’d mould Sally into a super-slut, who’d be super adept at milking his cock like a pro, in no time!

“I guess I am, yeah! Oh, by the way, I think Arryn made Barbara cum like seven times already. You’re gonna have to hurry if you still want to take those two out for a spin, before they’re all pleasured-out.” 

“Seven times, huh? Well, if I remember correctly, her record is eleven times during one day, so I think that today might be the perfect opportunity to help her break said record!” exclaimed Jake, who grinned to himself the moment a flushed Barbara quickly looked away after their eyes met for two whole seconds.

He had already experienced tons of fun on the plane, but with the way things were looking right now, Jake was bound to get his dick wet a couple more times before they’d land!

\-----------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


	5. Chapter 7; Castaway Part 1; The Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived a plane crash and being stuck on a deserted island, Jake stumbles upon Scarlett Johansson and manages to bond quite a bit with the famous celebrity. He doesn't manage to do this on his own however, as Sally's proving to be quite the excellent wingman!

_Chapter six of this story is part of my exclusive stories. You can find more information about those on my twitter! In said chapter, Jake is seduced and gets overwhelmed by Barbara Dunkelman’s sexual prowess during the plane flight. Invited into having a threesome with Barbara and Arryn Zech in the toilets of the plane, after Barbara deepthroated him and swallowed his entire load, Jake then gets his cock sucked by Dodie Clark, Maisie Williams and Sally Le Page, right before he ventures out to the VIP-section to see if there aren’t any more hot women to conquer. Something goes wrong with the plane however, which brings us to the start of this chapter.._

Waking up all dazed, wet and with a thumping headache, Jake slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when the extra-bright rays of sunshine made him feel even more uncomfortable. Taking half a minute to get used to the light, Jake eventually managed to stand up and immediately fell flat on his ass when he finally noticed his surroundings. Nothing but sand, ocean and lush greenery greeted him, with the occasional piece of plane-wreckage strewn about on the beach he was currently standing on.

His heart sinking in his chest, Jake frantically yelled for help and called out each name of his sluts. Receiving not a single reply, Jake made it to the nearest piece of debris in a mad dash, and looked for anyone who might have survived the crash beside himself. Growing more tense and desperate with each passing minute of not being able to find anybody else, Jake didn’t even notice that he had torn his pants while searching through some wreckage a couple minutes earlier. Luckily for him however, the sharp metal had only managed to tear just his pants and his boxers, although it did leave his cock now hanging out in the open.

About to freak out and start cursing at the world in general for his current misfortune, Jake managed to spot one more big piece of wreckage and put the last remnants of his hope on finding at least one of his girls unharmed in there. Arriving out of breath and wildly pushing bits and pieces of metal out of his way, Jake’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a pair of long shapely legs. Pushing forward, with his breath caught in his throat, Jake quickly found out the identity of the unknown woman, and couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed as a result of it.

Staring at an unconscious Scarlett Johansson, Jake silently cursed the fact that it had not been one of his girls instead. Still, being no longer alone evaporated his disappointment instantly, with Jake quickly kneeling beside Scarlett’s to see if she was doing alright. Her breathing raspy and erratic, Jake quickly opened her jacket and tore apart her shirt to make it easier for her to breath. When it started to look like her breathing was about to stop altogether any second, Jake readied himself to give Scarlett some basic cpr.

The tension of his current situation making him breathe almost as unsteadily as Scarlett however, Jake quickly did what he always had to do when he wanted to calm down in a tense moment; cop a feel of some tits. Brushing his right hand against Scarlett’s bra at first, Jake quickly started groping and squeezing them to his heart’s content, with every squeeze making him less stressed-out. A soft grunt coming from Scarlett’s mouth made Jake snap back to reality however, as he quickly pretended to be in the process of giving her cpr.

“W-what’s going on? Where am I? Who the fuck are you? And why am I almost topless?” asked Scarlett after she opened her eyes and glanced down at her chest.

“Well, it appears that our plane has crashed and we’re now currently on an island. And it looks quite deserted to me; definitely not a luxury resort. I’m Jake and I was a passenger on the same flight you were on. Not the VIP-section of course; I’m just a normal guy. And I had to open your jacket and tear of your already torn shirt to give you proper cpr. You weren’t breathing when I found you, so I acted without hesitating a single second.” replied Jake, who hoped that his answer was satisfactory enough for Scarlett, seeing as she was looking quite standoffish and tense right now.

“Holy shit! Our plane crashed?! Where are the others? Are any other passengers alive?”

“You’re the only one I’ve found so far unfortunately. But judging from the amount of wreckage on this part of the beach, a big part of the plane must have fallen somewhere else on this island. So I think we should start looking to see if somebody else made it as soon as you’re able to stand again.”

“Right, right. Of course. Goddamnit, a fucking plane crash. You’d never expect something like that to happen to yourself, but here we are. It’s horrible. Help me up, will you? I’m still feeling rather lightheaded.” mentioned Scarlett before she stuck out her right hand.

[Saved a life by copping a feel!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deauju5-18bc6fd2-06ab-4f18-a135-f3e05ba991d3.jpg/v1/fill/w_700,h_1142,q_70,strp/saved_a_life_by_copping_a_feel__by_thomas_dp_deauju5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMjMwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWF1anU1LTE4YmM2ZmQyLTA2YWItNGYxOC1hMTM1LWYzZTA1YmE5OTFkMy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9NzU0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.JxL1wLw31CwM4e4cbIkKCSghMt2jwN6Eg7KI9brTeNk)

Being pulled up by Jake, Scarlett was about to thank him for his assistance and for saving her life by giving her cpr, yet the moment she saw his naked cock dangling out of his torn pants, all thankful thoughts were instantly replaced by surprised anger instead.

“Why the hell is your cock hanging out of your pants?! What the hell is wrong with you, trying to get off after such a disastrous event!” screamed Scarlett while she was pointing intensely at Jake’s exposed dick.

“What the fuck? Oh shit! Honestly, it’s not what it looks like! I’ve been searching through pieces of wreckage for any survivors and my pants must have probably gotten torn a little during it! Please don’t get any wrong ideas!” exclaimed a surprised and embarrassed Jake, while he desperately tried to cover up his cock with both his hands. Being face to face with an actual famous celebrity made Jake lose his tough bravado in an instant. If only one of his sluts was with him to back him up!

Still feeling a little threatened, Scarlett eventually decided to drop the entire issue, as it was highly plausible indeed that he had simply torn his pants on accident and that he had been too distraught while looking for any survivors to notice his clothing-mishap. She did however hand him her jacket, to tie it around his waist to cover up his indecency. Being survivors of a plane crash wasn’t a valid excuse to go traipsing about like a bunch of wild, horny savages after all!

Still, even though her current situation was quite severe, Scarlett couldn’t help but be silently impressed by what she had just seen of Jake’s cock. The young guy was apparently packing quite some considerable heat in between his legs, with Scarlett actually being slightly disappointed that her jacket was now keeping it covered from her eyes.

Jake himself was incredibly thankful for her having offered him her jacket however, as she now had nothing to wear over her lacy red bra, which caused Jake to occasionally ogle at Scarlett’s full tits while they started walking further down the beach. Full, famous tits, which he had mere moments ago been groping intensely! If only something like this had happened on the plane instead!

************

“So, wanna explain to me why somebody like you was on a plane meant for VIPS and celebrities only?” asked Scarlett after they had been walking together for quite some time. She mostly asked it to get rid of the awkward silence between the both of them and to try to focus on something else besides her grumbling stomach. Judging from the current position of the sun, it was already late in the afternoon, and Scarlett was feeling absolutely famished!

“Err, my girlfriend is kinda famous, so that’s how I managed to get a ticket as well. You might have heard of her actually. Her name’s Dodie Clark.” answered Jake, who didn’t want to reveal the fact that Ellie had used her connections to get him and his girls a ticket.

“Nope, never heard of her before. Not as famous as you thought she was, I guess.” was Scarlett’s answer, which immediately brought back the awkward silence.

_“Man, I so hope that Ellie’s still alive! I’m going to be the perfect master for her if she is!”_ thought Jake to himself, while Scarlett was silently brooding about the fact that they let just about everybody on board those flights these days, even if they just had only an inkling of fame.

About to ask her companion if he had something to eat on his person sometime later, both Scarlett and Jake almost jumped in the air when they suddenly heard somebody ecstatically yell Jake’s name.

Out of the dense foliage located next to the beach suddenly appeared Sally, who sprinted towards Jake and embraced him so intensely that they both ended up falling down in the sand.

Explaining to Jake right away that she and the others were unharmed and that they had set up a small camp, located a couple hours away from the beach, Sally didn’t notice the curious glances Scarlett was giving her, as she still hadn’t let go of Jake.

“You’re Jake’s girlfriend, I assume?”

“Err, yes I am!” replied Sally, who only just now noticed the presence of Scarlett. Immediately shocked and curious herself as to why she said she was Jake’s girlfriend, Sally corrected her little slip-up when she noticed Jake’s quizzical expression.

“Whoops, sorry! Guess I’m not thinking straight! I’m just a close friend of his, sorry. His girlfriend’s back at the camp with the others actually. She would have joined me on my search, but she twisted her ankle and was unable to even walk properly. My name’s Sally by the way and I’m actually a bit of a scientist. Me, Jake and some other girls were travelling to America because I’ve been invited for a science-related award event, you see. A trip which has apparently gone horribly wrong. I can’t help but feel really guilty about all of this, now that I think about it.” continued Sally, whose joyful expression immediately turned into a saddened, devastated one, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jake.

Jake immediately comforted Sally and made sure that no tears would start flowing, by reassuring her that there was no reason at all to feel guilty about an incident which happened totally out of her realm of control.

About to thank Jake for his kind words, Sally remained silent instead however, as Scarlett just announced that she was about to empty her bladder behind one of the nearby bushes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sally, but you’d better take us immediately to the others when I return. The sooner we can figure out if we’re on a deserted island and if we can contact the outside world or not, the better!” mentioned Scarlett before she hurriedly walked away.

All alone with Jake now and not looking forward to having to explain her earlier verbal slip-up to him, Sally decided to immediately talk about a different subject instead.

“Oh right, I forgot to mention this to you on the plane earlier, Jake, but I’ve added another function to the last batch of pills actually.”

“You did? Is it something useful?”

“Of course it is! Let’s just say that the ones who’ve tasted your cum during the flight won’t be needing any sustenance anytime soon!”

Seeing Jake’s puzzled look, Sally quickly decided to be more thorough with her explanation and told him that the cum of anybody who took a pill from the last batch, would basically function as a nutritional meal.

“I’ve honestly added it as an afterthought, you know. Just to see if I could manage to add interesting little extra side-effects to the pill and such. And it’s definitely been a tremendous success, I can tell you that much!”

“How so?”

“Well, how much cum did Barbara swallow during the flight?”

“A huge amount, why?”

“Aha! That explains her complaining about feeling bloated! A couple others were feeling rather full as well, but she was the only one extreme case.”

“Man, I can imagine. With the amount she swallowed, it must have been a four course dinner to her.”

“Yup! This is quite the lifesaver actually, as we haven’t managed to find anything edible yet! But now, with the enhanced pill, we’ve got food readily available, straight from your cock!”

“Yeah, all good and well, but I hope for my sake that we’ll find some other food soon though. I’m not about to start drinking my own jizz, you know.”

“Oh, right, that thought didn’t even cross my mind yet. We might be stuck on this island for a while actually, so I really hope we’ll stumble upon some edible stuff soon, for your sake.”

“Don’t worry about it too much though, that’s just a small issue compared to me thinking I had lost you all. And good work on adding that extra side-effect to the pill, it truly will come in handy immensely while we’re stuck here.” mentioned Jake, before he put his right hand on Sally’s head and affectionately started caressing her hair.

Incredibly proud and content with Jake’s praise for her, Sally was about to ask him if he maybe had a more ‘intense’ reward for her in mind later on, yet Jake’s newest statement made her decide to keep that question for later.

“You know, I’ve been hearing Scarlett’s stomach rumbling for some time now. I think she’s famished as all hell.”

“Ah, say no more! I’d be honoured to be your wingman during this!” answered Sally excitedly, just as Scarlett started to walk back towards them.

Her stomach grumbling so hard that there was no point in trying to hide it, an embarrassed and hungry Scarlett asked Sally if there was something to eat back at their camp.

“Not really no. We haven’t been searching long of course, but as of right now, we have found nothing that could be edible, sorry.”

Her face turning pale when she heard the bad news from Sally, Scarlett was dreading having to endure stomach cramps when Sally just offered her some positive news at last.

“Jake’s the only one who can supply us with a reliable, steady supply of food actually.”

“Come again?”

“It’ll be better to show you directly than trying to explain it. You wouldn’t believe me otherwise. Alright, time to feed us, Jake.” stated Sally, right as she nonchalantly fished a pill out of the pockets of her coat and handed it to Jake.

Having not a single clue about what was going on or what was about to happen next, Scarlett took a step back and gasped when she saw Jake’s dick suddenly growing multiple inches larger, mere moments after he had swallowed the small pill. His erect cock became so hard and long, that Scarlett’s jacket quickly got loose and slowly fell towards the ground, while precum was already leaking out the tip of Jake’s engorged cock.

Getting on her knees in front of Jake and taking a deep breath, Sally then put both her hands on his cock and slowly started to jerk him off. Scarlett was too stunned to even ask or say anything, yet this was just the tip of the iceberg. As she was gently servicing Jake’s cock with her hands, Sally decided to divulge some of Jake’s sexual escapades before and during the plane ride, as she realised that she needed Scarlett to be at least a little in the mood for what needed to happen soon.

“Jake’s got a growing harem, consisting of willing sluts which have joined because they adore his amazing personality and his spectacular, out-of-this-world huge cock. I was one of the first to join, seeing as I’ve known Jake for such an incredibly long time already. Maisie Williams and Ellie Main are two loyal members of said harem, seeing as they can’t get enough of getting reamed extra-hard on a regular basis by this splendid cock you’re seeing right now.

His dick has always been this extraordinarily large and thick, with my pills just making sure that he gets hard almost instantly and that he has more than enough stamina to fuck his sluts silly. His ability to please his whores is incredible, with him having acquired five more eager cunts to plough during this plane flight alone. He was about to go to the VIP-section before the plane crashed, most likely to scout special talent who would like to have a go with this bad boy. A total babe like you would have definitely qualified for it, Scarlett.” started Sally, as she continued stroking Jake’s cock with one hand, while she caressed and cupped his heavy, dangling balls with her other hand.

“But…what…how…” replied an overwhelmed Scarlett, yet Sally wasn’t done with her verbal encouragement just yet. The booty shorts which Scarlett was wearing, weren’t wet enough just yet after all.

“But that’s not all. Jake on his own already cums a ton, but with my pills, his cum-output gets increased over fivefold. One cumshot is enough to completely drench you and seeing as I’ve recently added a useful side-effect to the pill, swallowing just a portion of one of Jake’s massive loads is enough to satiate your hunger for quite a while. So this commendable hero has so nobly taken upon himself the arduous task of making sure that we’re all sufficiently fed during our forced stay on this island. Even though being milked for nutrients and proteins is a humiliating and debauched task, Jake has accepted it regardless. Even women who haven’t earned his love and friendship yet, like yourself, are welcome to make use of his sustenance-providing service. If that’s not worth a ton of respect, passionate dedication and loyalty, I don’t know what is.” finished Sally, surprising both herself, Jake and Scarlett by her extra-fiery and detailed speech.

Trying to desperately regain her composure, Scarlett stammered as she asked Sally why she would ever invent and do such amazing things with something as outrageous as cocks and cum. To her, it absolutely made not a single lick of sense.

“You dare question science? Science which you know nothing about, even if I would explain it to you for hours without end? You better thank your guardian angel for this, because for as far as we know, there’s nothing to eat on this island except the contents of this guy’s magnificent, large balls.” answered Sally, before she halted her handjob and started sucking off Jake’s hard cock instead.

“Sally, it still looks to me like Scarlett’s not fully believing you. Why don’t you show her your scientist-ID which they’ve sent to you for the award ceremony? That’ll convince her about the fact that you’re legit and that what you’ve been saying is more than just a little bit plausible.” commanded Jake, while Sally was busy slobbering all over the tip of his dick.

Not pausing blowing Jake for one second, Sally expertly took her ID out of her pockets and threw it towards Scarlett. Rendered silent and immobile for a couple seconds, Scarlett then very slowly bent down, picked up Sally’s ID and noticed that she was indeed the real deal. Sally’s revelations during the last couple minutes had really swept Scarlett off her feet. Feeling confused, intimidated and quite reticent as well, the overpowering aphrodisiacal pheromones which Jake was now giving off, were quickly eroding the last vestiges of Scarlett’s reservations and morals however. 

Brought out of her momentary daze by Sally speaking again, Scarlett couldn’t believe what she heard next.

"A negative side-effect in return for the increased nutritional value of his cum, is that it takes Jake much longer to cum than usual. So help me out please, if you don't wanna wait for dinner for god knows how long. We need to coax as much cum out of his balls as possible too, so if somebody as smoking hot like you helps out, I’m sure that his load will be extra thick."

Jake couldn’t help but immensely appreciate how direct and manipulative Sally was being right now. She was effectively taking total command of the situation and masterfully steering it to an even lewder end result, which was something he was incredibly grateful for, as he didn't have the balls to demand something as audacious like that of Scarlett. It would have made him come over like a total pervert actually, yet with Sally having done most of the talking, his chances of getting his cock serviced by Scarlett were now looking extremely good.

Still reluctant to pleasure a guy she met for less than a day however, Scarlett suddenly remembered the fact that Jake had saved her life earlier. She hadn’t come over as thankful at all, on the contrary; she’d been treating Jake like he was low-standing crap instead. Feeling guilty and obligated to show her appreciation to Jake for everything he had done for her up till now, and unable to not be so fucking fascinated by the size and shape of Jake’s huge cock, Scarlett eventually kneeled down next to Sally. She’d help her out with getting Jake to nut, but she’d pretend like she was not really into it. She had a valuable reputation to take care of after all.

Starting with just licks and light strokes at first, Scarlett was surprised at the large amount of precum gushing out of Jake’s cockhead. Already in heaven from having Scarlett Johansson touching his cock in such a dirty manner, Jake was shocked when he heard that Sally wanted to escalate things even further.

“There’s no more need to prep his huge cock, Scarlett. I’ve already taken care of that. It’s okay to go all-out. If there’s one guy who can handle that, it’s Jake for sure! And taking off your bra for some extra visual stimulation might help move things along as well!”

“You know; this is highly irregular. There’s no way in hell that I’d normally do this! It’s only the gravity of our current situation which is forcing me to debase myself in such a vulgar manner! And why should I bare my breasts to him? Having me just touch his cock should already be more than enough to make him nut in a matter of seconds!” mentioned Scarlett, who was secretly fervently hoping that Sally would give her a half-decent excuse to show her naked tits.

“Well, we won’t tell anybody about this. There’s also no paparazzi around and…” started Sally, whose first sentence already convinced Scarlett to go through with it.

“Alright fine, if you insist. You better be thankful for this though; this is an extremely rare honour!” said Scarlett, who quickly took off her bra and placed her wet mouth on the drenched tip of Jake’s cock.

Judging from Scarlett’s facial expression, it looked as if she hated taking care of Jake’s hard shaft. But the intensity at which she was jerking him off with both her hands, while she kept taking more and more of his cock into her mouth, showed her true feelings however. Absolutely giddy to be playing with a cock of such an incredible size, Scarlett let her inhibitions go and soon was swallowing as much of Jake’s cock as she could fit into her mouth and throat. Her face getting redder with every thrust, Scarlett could feel herself getting wetter when she noticed the perverted and satisfied looks Jake was giving her. Not realising why she felt so proud of the fact that Jake immensely approved of her intense blowjob and handjob combo, Scarlett just carried on regardless. Her tummy was still grumbling and food was just a couple more sucks and tugs away.

Jake was absolutely mesmerised by the sight of Scarlett sucking his cock like a pro, while her skilled hands were busy stroking his throbbing cock at a rapid pace. Getting to see her naked tits jiggling slightly, turned him on even more, with his limit approaching fast. Trying to prolong and enjoy Scarlett’s service as long as he could, Jake didn’t count on Sally taking a more active role again.

Realising that the others were probably worried sick and having pushed Scarlett as far as she could for her first sexual encounter with Jake, Sally quickly got underneath Jake and started licking and sucking on his swinging balls. Slowly massaging his ass with her hands while she coated his nuts in her saliva, Sally decided to finish Jake off by motorboating his ballsack.

Already pushed to his limits by Scarlett taking care of his cock, Sally’s sudden erotic attack on his balls destroyed all of Jake’s remaining focus and willpower, resulting in him blasting rope after rope of thick cum directly into Scarlett’s mouth.

Overwhelmed by the sudden torrent of cum gushing out of Jake’s cock, Scarlett desperately tried to swallow it all, but try as she might, she was still far from reaching Barbara’s skill of cum-swallowing. None of Jake’s cum went to waste however, as Sally had quickly repositioned herself, so that she could eagerly swallow every drop of Jake’s tasty cum which Scarlett couldn’t swallow in time. With lots of cum landing directly into her own open, waiting mouth, Sally took further advantage of the situation and started playing with herself.

It was only when no more cum was spilling out of Scarlett’s mouth, that Sally decided to stop furiously rubbing her clit. She hadn’t achieved an orgasm yet, but with Jake around to reward and take care of her, she probably wouldn’t have to wait too long to experience a couple incredibly intense, mind shattering orgasms!

With everybody remaining silent once Jake’s cumshot was finally over, the earlier awkward silence quickly returned, but Scarlett couldn’t care less.

Slowly standing up again and grabbing her discarded bra, Scarlett quickly announced that she needed to freshen up first, before she’d be ready to meet the others at their camp. Hoping that that vague statement would be more than enough for neither of her two companions to mention the soaked state of her booty shorts, Sally ended up quickly shutting down said hope.

“You know, nobody would really give a toss about that, you know.” mentioned Sally while she pointed at Scarlett’s lower body.

Huffing angrily but not saying a word, Scarlett quickly stomped away, until she disappeared out of sight behind a huge rock.

“Well, whatever. This gives us some time to repair your pants I guess! I always carry a mini sewing kit with me in my coat, so this should only take a tick! Most of our luggage is intact by the way. At least we won’t have to survive without having anything.” stated Sally, who couldn’t resist licking Jake’s cock clean and touching it as much as she could while she skilfully repaired the hole in Jake’s pants.

Scarlett herself was furiously rubbing her clit in the meantime. Her bra and her drenched booty shorts hanging on her left shoulder, Scarlett had stuffed her soaked panties in her own mouth to make sure that neither Sally or Jake would hear her moaning. Maybe they wouldn’t judge her for it, but this was still no way for an influential celebrity to behave!

Rubbing some of Jake’s cum, which had spilled out of her mouth and had dribbled down towards her chest, all over her tits and hardened nipples, Scarlett went down hard on herself, as she immediately inserted two fingers inside her drenched pussy at once. Fingering herself furiously while she pinched her cum-covered nipples non-stop, it took Scarlett no time at all to reach an orgasm. Seeing the sand in front of her get wet and dark while she kept on squirting, Scarlett was a trembling, exhausted mess, when she finally decided to put her clothes back on.

It had been ages since she had last experienced an orgasm that intense, with Scarlett not wondering about if but when she’d have her next sexual encounter with Jake!

************

“Didn’t manage to dry those after all, did you?” mentioned Sally in a half-jokingly manner, while she was pointing yet again at Scarlett’s shorts.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll just say I fell in the ocean on accident if these haven’t dried up by the time we’ve reached the others.” stated Scarlett in a non-caring manner.

Spending two more hours wandering the island until they arrived at the makeshift camp, Scarlett congratulated Sally for her excellent memory and navigational skills, while an incredibly relieved Dodie was hugging and kissing Jake fiercely.

Having been immensely worried and panicked while she didn’t know if Jake was still alive or not, Dodie finally managed to calm down once she saw Jake and when he reassured her that he was okay.

Greeting the rest of the group together with Scarlett, Jake was relieved to see that each and every one of his girls wasn’t hurt. They were all ecstatic to see Jake alive and well, with most pretending that they were okay and mostly unaffected by the terrible fate which had befallen them, but after spending just a short amount of time with them, Jake quickly managed to take stock of every person’s mental state.

Unable to keep her hands from shaking, Maisie tried to act tough by telling Jake that she was upset that her American cock dream had been put on an indefinite hold. He managed to stop her from shaking by jokingly telling her that she could play as much as she wanted with his cock; the biggest and best one she had ever laid eyes upon.

Hazel had tried her very best to make sure that all the girls remained calm and collected, even though she had been secretly panicking the entire time. Not having anybody herself to tell her that things were going to be okay, Hazel was immediately put at ease when Jake told her that they were all going to pull through this together and that he was proud of her for keeping things together so well.

Even though Hazel’s comforting words had helped her out a lot, Ellie still felt all tense and had almost gone into the fetal position multiple times, as she was absolutely terrified about the fact that something bad might have happened to her master. Seeing her master alive and well, and him gently patting her head, was all she needed to calm down almost completely however.

Barb and Arryn were clearly very upset and worried, but they still did a good job at keeping their composure. Stumbling upon an almost crying Barbara while Arryn was fingering her to comfort her and help her calm down, Jake managed to make Barbara crack a faint smile by doing the penetrating sex gesture with his hands. Barbara, in her turn, made Jake and Arryn smile when she did the blowjob gesture with her tongue and cheeks, with Jake being silently impressed that they were not even hiding the fact that they were masturbating.

Laura had been wanting to talk to her husband on multiple occasions and couldn’t be more scared, yet luckily for her, she could use Marisha as a security blanket to calm down. Marisha had managed to remain calm, mostly for Laura’s sake and kept thinking back to her burning man experiences. They would be stuck on the island for a while, that much was sure, so she had calmed herself by constantly reminding herself, that the skills she gained there, would be vital to help out Laura and the rest of the group during the following days. They fell asleep again almost immediately after greeting Jake and Scarlett, with Jake deciding not to disturb them.

The pilot and the stewardesses had unfortunately all died, with Marisha, Maisie and Hazel having buried them as best they could. Nobody knew if there had been anybody else in the VIP-section of the plane, as that section guaranteed total privacy, so nobody knew if all the passengers of the plane were now accounted for.

His previous tension and stress disappearing quickly once he was making out with Dodie, the thought of having to look after his sluts from now on made Jake calm down and feel incredibly focused. He’d be essential for everybody’s survival, in more ways than one, so he’d do everything within his power to make sure that he himself and his entire harem would make it out of the island alive. And now that he could stop worrying about the fate of his girls, Jake couldn’t help but grin to himself, as he was now alone on a most likely deserted island, with girls who adored and needed him badly and with an actual bigshot celebrity most likely chomping at the bit to join his harem as well!

It was time to make the best of a terrible situation!

\------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

** New Polls:**

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


	6. Chapter 8; Castaway Part 2; One more mouth to feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made a new life on a deserted island after their plane had crashed, Jake and his girls stumble upon one more survivor! Saved and being taken care of by the others, Mary Elizabeth Winstead can't be more grateful to the group of survivors. Yet there's one person in particular she really wants to thank...in private! Jake's going to get lucky yet again!

Battered but not broken, it didn’t take Jake and his girls too long to establish quite the solid make-shift base on the large deserted island. With shelter taken care of, acquiring food and water became the next item on their survival-list. They managed to catch more than enough rainwater to survive a whole week, **if** they rationed it smartly, by using debris from the wrecked plane. The group’s food-issue ended being taken care of rather quickly as well.

Feeling somewhat unsure about having to announce to the group that Jake would be providing them with “food” from now on, and the reasoning behind it, Sally was actually quite surprised to find out that basically the entire group was on board with it almost immediately. Just spouting some random scientific mumbo jumbo, which none of them probably understood, was more than enough explanation for them. Even the new members of Jake’s harem didn’t object at all. Barbara especially was a big fan of the idea of having to survive on Jake’s cum!

Quickly falling into a daily routine of expanding the camp, exploring the island and just trying to make their new life as comfortable as possible, Jake especially liked the daily ritual of being milked every morning to provide for the group’s breakfast. And none of it went to waste either, as they managed to salvage enough containers and bottles from the materials they still had lying around after making their camp, to store plenty of Jake’s cum in. Sally even came up with an ingenious scientific solution to keep Jake’s cum fresh and perfectly edible for multiple days.

Jake himself had been eating fish ever since he got stuck on the island, seeing as the only other “food source” which was available, wasn’t really an option for him. He had to eat the fish sparingly though, as they proved to be incredibly hard to catch without the proper equipment. That was also one of the two reasons why the women didn’t partake in eating any fish.

The other reason being that the addictive qualities from Jake’s milked cum were so strong, that not a single one of them even entertained the thought of surviving on something else!

Having to take a new pill every three days, as the effects were mostly completely worn out at the end of that time period, Jake was also incredibly thankful for Sally having made so many of the nutrition-pill in advance. With the way things were looking right now, their continued survival would be guaranteed for at least several weeks!

***********

Every day, a new girl had the honour of milking Jake, which definitely was one of the highlights of his day. Waking up one morning, totally refreshed and ready to start a new day, Jake ended up feeling even better when Scarlett suddenly volunteered to milk him that morning. She still pretended to not be as eager as the others when she jerked him off, but nobody could deny that she was steadily becoming a full-blown slut for Jake’s cock!

Sometime later that day, Jake and Marisha ventured out again on one of their routine exploration missions. Mapping out the island and finding new potential water and food sources were their main objectives. Jake was getting a little tired of the taste of fish after all.

Whenever the two of them were gone, Hazel was left in charge of the camp, as she had quickly managed to establish herself as the main mom-figure of the ragtag group of survivors.

Constantly trying – and succeeding – to impress Marisha during their little treks, Jake had managed to further deepen his bond with the tomboyish woman in no time at all. With Jake continuously showing himself to be resourceful, dependable and just a great companion in general, Marisha couldn’t have wished for a better leader and exploration-buddy.

Jake was quite content with Marisha as well, as she was always adamant on jerking him off to completion whenever they decided to halt for a lengthy break. They often returned to the camp empty-handed, but they always at least had a couple bottles filled to the brim with cum to show for their time and efforts!

They wouldn’t return empty-handed this day however.

After a couple hours of exploring the island together and further bonding with each other, Jake and Marisha paused to take a sip from their water bottles. The first drop of water hadn’t even touched their tongues yet, when a sudden sound came from a large bush right behind them. Fully alert in a matter of seconds and ready to defend themselves, both Jake and Marisha hoped that it had just been one of the many small monkeys living on the island that had made the sound.

Sharpened sticks in hand, both of them were stunned in total silence when a pale-looking Mary Elizabeth Winstead suddenly appeared out of the dense growth. Lowering his weapon immediately, Jake was just in time to catch the woman as she fainted. The intense feeling of relief of knowing that she was no longer alone, had proven to be too much for her exhausted body and mind to handle.

*********

Having dragged the unconscious woman all the way back to the camp, a tired Marisha and Jake panted as they rested to regain their strength, while the other members of the group were looking after the sickly-looking new arrival.

Having been cold, alone and famished since the moment she had woken up after the plane crash, Mary had tried her best to survive on a limited amount of rainwater and by chewing on leaves. Safe to say; she was starving something badly.

“Here you go, you poor thing, drink some of this. It’ll make you feel full and healthy again in no time!” said Hazel as she offered Mary a bottle of Jake’s cum. They were all out of fish and it was so much easier to milk Jake than to spend hours trying to catch more, after all!

“T-thanks. What is this by the way? It smells and tastes so good.”

“Err, it’s a mix of soja and milk actually. We’ve managed to scavenge quite a lot of those from the remains of the plane’s food supply after all. Everything else has been eaten already, but we’ve got an almost endless supply of soja and milk.” answered Hazel, her panicked eyes looking desperately at the others to back her up.

They didn’t want to tell her that what she was currently drinking was cum, of course. The poor woman had already been through more than enough, to drop such a truth bomb on her so soon.

“Y-yup, soja and milk for days. Weeks even! Won’t be running out of those anytime soon!” added Laura, followed by Barbara muttering “And thank god for that!” under her breath.

Not wanting to crowd Mary and instead give her some much-needed space and breathing room to slowly regain her strength, the others quickly resumed what they were doing right before Mary’s arrival. Seeing as she had nothing to do for a while, Maisie was ordered to stay with Mary to keep an eye on her health and well-being.

That proved to not be very smart decision in hindsight…

“You know that’s cum you’re drinking, right?”

“W-what?”

“That white gooey stuff you’re drinking right now. That’s cum. Jake’s cum to be precise. He’s the dude who saved you together with Marisha.”

Having initially believed the others when they had told her it was a soja-milk mix, Mary did begin to notice that it tasted rather cummy however. She still wasn’t convinced that Maisie was telling the truth though, her hesitation clearly visible enough on her face for Maisie to notice.

“Alright, take a quick look around the camp. If we have such an abundance of soja and milk lying around, where are we keeping it? Can you see it? Cause I don’t.”

Convinced now, but staying silent and pretending like it didn’t bother her, as it was either drinking apparently very nutritious cum or continuing to die from starvation, Mary took a small sip from the half-empty bottle while she desperately tried to avoid Maisie’s gaze.

Having let that info slip to Mary, just to see her reaction to the kinky revelation, Maisie walked of while grinning like an idiot, once she saw that Mary continued to drink Jake’s cum regardless.

_“This one’s going to be fun!”_ thought Maisie to herself, while Mary started drinking the gooey liquid as slowly as possible. Now that she knew it was cum milked from her saviour’s cock, she wanted to thoroughly savour its taste after all!

************

While Mary was spending the rest of the day making herself useful around the camp and getting to know the others by helping them carry out basic chores, Jake and Maisie spent many arduous hours trying to catch at least a couple fish. Maisie’s continuous whining quickly added to Jake’s growing frustration from barely being able to catch any fish however. He became so irritated in fact, that he eventually grabbed Maisie by the neck, pulled off her panties and started fucking her hard in the ocean right there and then. Jake started pounding Maisie’s womb from the get-go, yet the kinky slut soon wanted him to punish her even harder. Calling Jake a pussy before she started impaling her cervix on his hard cock of her own accord, Maisie was clearly in dire need of some harsh disciplining.

Remembering that Maisie liked to be choked during sex, Jake proceeded to occasionally dunk her head underwater while he continued to pound her cock-hungry cunt. Repeatedly asphyxiating Maisie made her pussy feel even tighter than it already was, which caused Jake to blow his load in record time. Quickly pulling his cock out of Maisie’s narrow hole when he felt his cock starting to throb intensely, he quickly impaled her mouth on his twitching member and blasted a large amount of cum deep down her throat.

“Take this, you insatiable cum-slut! And don’t spill a single drop either, or I’m gonna push my cock so hard and deep into your throat, that your jaw’s gonna get dislocated!”

It caused Maisie to choke even harder than she already was, which easily turned her on enough to orgasm hard while Jake was still emptying his balls into her gullet.

Maisie unfortunately didn’t stop her whining after her punishment however, as instead of bitching about the fish not biting, she was now constantly nagging Jake to choke and fuck her again!

**********

Mary was surprised to say the least, when she witnessed the erotic spectacle happening right in front of her eyes. With everybody sitting in a small circle and Jake standing in the middle of it, Mary watched intently at Maisie and Sally, as they were passionately stroking and licking Jake’s cock.

They reluctantly admitted to Mary a couple hours earlier that the white liquid she’d been drinking had indeed been cum, after she had all of a sudden blurted out her “suspicion”. Not wanting to rat out Maisie, Mary just confessed that she suspected it to be cum because of its taste, with everybody quickly buying that explanation. They didn’t want to focus too much on the fact that they had lied to her after all.

Not understanding the reason why everybody was so excited when Hazel announced it was dinner time, Mary was surprised to hear from Barbara that they milked Jake’s cock every morning and every evening.

“But, don’t you have enough to keep everybody going for quite some time? There are so many bottles filled with it after all.”

“Eh, we ain’t bottling up these evening-loads. It still tastes the best when it’s straight from the tap after all! And I don’t think that Jake’s against the idea of nutting once more for our sake either!” answered Barbara in a heartily and excited manner.

“I feel like Mary should milk Jake for today’s dinner. It’s part of pulling her weight around here, no?” suggested Maisie once they were all sat down in a circle.

“Oh, come on now! That’s just ridiculous! I’m sure that Mary doesn’t want to sexually pleasure a guy she’s only met for less than a day! Even if it is Jake we’re talking about here!” replied Dodie, who didn’t notice that most of the women of the group were staring silently at their feet, after Dodie had made her bold statement. Most of them hadn’t even known Jake for more than a couple hours before they got to savour his cum, after all.

With everybody else taking Dodie’s side, Maisie eventually relented, but not before giving Mary the chance to speak for herself. With almost everybody deciding for her that she wouldn’t be up for it and not wanting to come over like some perverted weirdo, Mary reluctantly agreed with the others and politely declined Maisie’s offer. Even though she secretly would have been more than happy to go through with it…

With Mary’s decision known, Dodie was about to offer to be the one to milk Jake instead, but before she could even utter a single word, both Maisie and Sally were already kneeling in front of Jake and his erect, large cock.

With Jake getting his cock stroked and licked in such an intense manner, and right in front of a captivated audience to boot, it was no surprise that he lasted only a couple minutes before blowing his load. When both Maisie and Sally had started slurping on his nuts, Jake’s cum soon ended up splattering into a makeshift bowl.

While Sally was busy sucking the last drops of cum out of Jake’s cock in a loving and caring manner, the others were already dunking their cups inside the bowl and drank from Jake’s latest cumshot until their hunger was completely satiated.

With everybody chatting with each other after they all had had their fill, Jake quietly ate the two fish he and Maisie had managed to catch earlier that day. Not too happy with his repetitive menu, he did have to admit that he couldn’t complain though. Even though his culinary needs weren’t being satiated, his sexual needs most definitely were!

*************

“Oh yeah, I’m way into the pet-play kink! I just love being a good, obedient puppy for my master! He treats me so well after all!” confessed Ellie to a captivated Mary.

“Your master?”

“Jake of course! He’s hands down the best master I’ve ever had, no doubt about that!”

“So…you’re his pet? That’s quite intense actually.”

“It sure is! And it’ll get even more intense once we’ll be back in civilisation!”

While Mary was getting progressively hornier as she listened to Ellie’s kinky pet-play exploits, Jake was making sure that his girlfriend was still holding up okay. Worried immensely about their current situation and if and how they’d ever get back home again, her boyfriend was fortunately making sure to be her supporting rock whenever she needed him to.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, babe. People are probably looking for us as we speak. We won’t be stuck here for much longer; I’m sure of that. And when we’ll be off this island, we’ll do all kinds of fun stuff to forget this whole crazy ordeal. Date nights with movies and fancy dinners, passionate sex followed by lots of cuddling; it’ll be great. Just the two of us. Just me and my adorable little girl.” whispered Jake into Dodie’s ear while he softly stroked her left cheek and rubbed her inner thigh.

Jake’s soothing words proved to be effective for sure, as it managed to calm Dodie enough for the two of them to begin passionately making out with each other just a minute or so later. They were too busy exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues to notice the jealous and sad way Sally was staring at them however.

**************

With everybody having gone to sleep an hour or two after dinner, Mary was currently in the process of emptying her bladder in the makeshift toilet as silently as she could manage. Muffled sounds in the distance managed to catch her attention when she exited the toilet however.

Silently sneaking to where the sounds were coming from, a hidden Mary eventually saw Jake taking out a leashed Ellie for a late-night walk. It had been part of their daily routine for a couple days now, with Jake making sure that the others were asleep before he’d take care of his pet’s needs. He was a good master after all, so he didn’t want Ellie to be judged for her peculiar kink by the women she wasn’t yet close-enough friends with.

Lifting up her leg and emptying her bladder against a tree, Ellie then kept walking with Jake a little longer, until he finally announced it was time to be heading back. Excitedly turning around and barking softly at her master, Ellie felt all cosy and warm inside when Jake petted her and ruffled her hair.

Pretending to be fast asleep before Jake and Ellie arrived back at the camp, Mary waited fifteen minutes before she finally silently got up and slowly sneaked towards Jake’s makeshift little hut. It took only a couple soft nudges to wake Jake up, with Mary being secretly a little surprised by the fact that it looked as if Jake had actually been expecting her.

“Erm, Jake? I’m sorry for waking you up, but can we go for a short walk and talk for a couple moments in private, please?”

“Sure thing, Mary. But why though?”

“I…I’ve been wanting to thank you for saving me today and for taking such good care of me actually. I didn’t have the opportunity to do so earlier and I don’t want to wake up the others right now.”

Not saying another word, Jake immediately stood up and quietly followed Mary as they walked a short distance outside the camp.

An awkward silence hanging between the two of them until Mary finally deemed them to be far enough from the camp, Mary then halted and proceeded to immediately strip buck-naked.

“If you’re interested, I’ll let you use me any way you want to.” whispered Mary as she sank to her knees. Taking Jake’s silence and the hungry look on his face as a resounding “Yes!!!”, Mary gently pulled down Jake’s boxers and let out a surprised gasp when Jake’s huge erection was already slightly rubbing against the tip of her nose. Impressed and turned-on by the size of Jake’s cock, Mary got to work almost immediately.

Placing both her hands on the incredible dick currently being waggled right in front of her face, Mary started off thanking Jake by giving him a slow but passionate handjob. Her hands trembled a little at first, but she quickly became more confident when she heard Jake moaning softly and when she saw the incredible amount of precum leaking out of the tip of his hard dick.

Wanting to please him further, Mary started licking and swirling her tongue all over Jake’s shiny cockhead. Moving her hands back and forth over Jake’s erection a little faster, Mary then started planting kisses on his broad cockhead until her mouth and chin was drenched in Jake’s precum.

Realising that Jake was probably way too sexually-experienced to be satiated with just a simple handjob and blowjob combo, Mary then got back up, turned around and placed her hands against a nearby tree.

Sticking out her behind and shaking it left and right in an enticing manner for Jake’s enjoyment, Mary then spread open her wet pussy as an invitation for Jake to fuck her senseless.

Moaning softly when she could feel Jake push and rub the tip of his cock against her wetted slit, Mary quickly figured out what she still had to do when she realised that Jake refused to penetrate her eager pussy.

“Please Jake, take me as hard and as fast as you want! I want nothing more right now than my handsome, hung saviour to be pounding my needy pussy with his huge, fantastic cock! I’ve been wanting to milk you since dinner! I couldn’t think about anything else since then!”

Swallowing hard after hearing Mary’s eager invitation to fuck her silly, Jake quickly started sliding his dick inside Mary’s moist cunt. With both their moans growing louder and more intense as more inches of Jake’s large cock ended up being pushed into Mary, Jake eventually had to stop when he had managed to fit three quarter of his thirteen-inches long cock inside of Mary.

With her little hole too tight to be able to handle the entire length of Jake’s incredible shaft, Mary still had her entire world rocked hard when Jake started to slowly move most of his cock in and out of her stuffed pussy. Having never had a cock that large being thrust repeatedly in and out of her cunt, Mary had to hug the tree in front of her to keep herself from sinking to the ground.

Slowly losing all feeling in her legs while Jake kept pounding her drenched pussy, Mary struggled to keep her moaning as soft as possible. Try as she might, Mary’s moaning was still loud enough for the other women back at the camp to hear. Especially because they had all pretended to be asleep and had been waiting intently to hear the tell-tale sounds of Jake pleasuring himself with the newest addition to his harem. They reasoned that if she still hadn’t been interested to be a part of the group’s unique arrangement before, she’d definitely be way into it, after having received her first hard dicking from Jake!

While the others were secretly masturbating to the lewd sounds of Mary’s moaning and Jake’s balls slapping against her crotch, Mary herself was having the time of her life! Having spent several horrible days on the island, a good hard fucking was just what she needed to forget her earlier tribulations!

Not wanting to bore Jake and let him do all the hard work, Mary requested a time-out and asked him to lie down on the ground. Hovering her dripping pussy over Jake’s glossy cockhead just as her wobbly legs gave in, Mary felt her entire body tense up when her pussy got penetrated almost instantly by most of Jake’s hard dick. Having already received plenty stimulation during the last couple minutes, the intense feeling of having her entire cunt stuffed with hard cock so suddenly, made Mary orgasm hard.

Her juices flying far enough to cover Jake’s chest and splatter against his chin, Mary’s orgasm felt even better when she repeatedly rubbed her thumbs over her hard nipples, while Jake did the same to her swollen clit. Impressed by the ferocity of Mary’s climax, Jake couldn’t stop grinning when he saw the blissful smile on the ecstatic woman’s face.

Gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists to keep herself from making too much noise, it took Mary all of her focus and a big portion of her remaining stamina to pull herself off Jake’s sizeable member. Having clearly met her match, but still wanting to make sure that Jake would be properly pleased, Mary started pushing her asshole against Jake’s cock until, after many tries, the tip finally slid inside.

Knowing in advance that she could never take such a fat cock up her asshole without very extensive preparation, Mary placed her hands on her knees and used her newfound stability to keep wiggling her asshole in circle-like motions, to further stimulate Jake’s cockhead.

“H-holy shit, Jake! Your cock’s so fucking amazing! This is so surreal! My tight little pussy has never felt this great before! Now I know why all the other women are so excited all the time when they’re around you! Sex with you is just the best ever! Let me show you how grateful I really am though, daddy!” moaned Mary, right before she impaled her drenched cunt again on Jake’s stiff cock.

Still not feeling one hundred percent after having experienced so many gruelling days on her own, Mary was however pushing herself to ride Jake as hard and as fast as her tired body could manage. Wildly bouncing up and down Jake’s cock until she ran out of breath again, Mary then started grinding her cervix against the tip of Jake’s dick, until she was ready once more to feel the large cock thrusting inside of her.

Having quickly realised that Mary was pushing herself to her limit and that she couldn’t take much more, Jake soon took over control of the fucking and started jabbing his cock deep into Mary, as fast as he could. With her pussy still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, the hard pussy-pounding which she was currently receiving from Jake proved to be more than enough to make her squirt again.

Her whole body twitching and shaking again while Jake’s upper body was getting soaked in her juices, Mary was silently grateful when she heard Jake announce his own climax. She’d have loved to further surrender herself to Jake’s carnal needs, until they were completely and utterly satiated, yet her entire body just couldn’t take any more.

She wasn’t fully mentally present either, as she was only half-aware of Jake frantically pulling her off his cock, after which he thrusted half his cock into her mouth. Her eyes opening wide when she could feel the first rope of Jake’s cum hit the back of her throat with incredible force, Mary’s body started moving almost on its own.

Her knees sinking into the ground, which she had drenched with her juices from her two earlier orgasms, Mary’s throat was hard at work swallowing as much of Jake’s thick cum as it could manage, while Mary’s right hand was currently busy rubbing her clit at a rapid pace. Unable to swallow the entire massive load, Mary’s left hand instinctively grabbed hold of the small bottle she had brought along with her.

Placing the bottleneck against Jake’s cum-erupting cockhead once swallowing any more became near-impossible, Mary’s body spasmed again when a third and final orgasm overwhelmed her spent body. Tasting nothing but the sweet flavour of Jake’s cum while she watched the bottle quickly being filled with the tasty liquid, Mary’s right hand kept on rubbing her clit while she continued to squirt, until she reached her limit and her right arm just dangled uselessly beside her.

She soon lost all feeling in her left arm as well, with Jake managing to grab the bottle just as it fell out of Mary’s grip, with the last two ropes of his cumshot ending up hitting against Mary’s nose and right cheek.

With the both of them too tired to even speak, Jake took a couple minutes to regain his strength, before he very silently carried a barely conscious Mary back to the camp. Surprised to hear slicking sounds coming from the beds of the other women, Jake ignored the crazy lust of his girls and gently laid down Mary in her own bed.

Mary fell asleep almost immediately, which caused her to not hear Jake’s tired groans as he dragged himself to his own bed, as well as the many erotic sounds of multiple women reaching their own orgasm all around her.

Turned out that Mary had already managed to bond much more with the other female survivors than she actually was aware of!

***********

Waking up the next day groggy but extremely satisfied, Jake remembered that he needed to get his cock milked by Sally that morning, just as she barged into his hut. Apparently, she had been looking forward to it so much, that she just couldn’t wait a single second longer.

“Jake, I got some damn exciting news for you! I would have told you about it yesterday, but with the whole Mary-thing, I kinda forgot.” mentioned Sally as she started stroking Jake’s cock.

“I did some minor exploring of my own yesterday and I stumbled upon a plant I’ve never seen before! While you were fishing with Maisie, I did some tests on it and I’ve discovered that when ingested, it could seriously raise the amount of pheromones you release once you’ve taken a pill! So, if you’re already quite irresistible right now, if you add the effects of that new plant to the mix, you’re gonna drive girls around you insane with lust! That deserves some proper testing real soon, doesn’t it?!” continued Sally, while completely unable to hide her extreme excitement over her newest discovery.

Becoming even more ecstatic than Sally when he mentally visualised the crazy sexual antics he could get up to with so much extra power at his disposal, Jake started showering Sally with compliment after compliment as his cock became rock hard. In the mood to pound Sally’s exquisite pussy until she’d be reduced to a drooling, blissful mess as a reward for her continued excellent services, Jake eventually kept himself under control. It wouldn’t be smart to play favourites in their current situation after all, with something as simple as Jake establishing a hierarchy in his harem being able to potentially result into quite the massive catfight.

Feeling all fluttery inside her stomach when Jake started praising her, Sally couldn’t help but get severely wet from seeing Jake be so happy with her! Craving the need to ride Jake’s cock until he’d blast her entire womb full with his cum, Sally unfortunately had to remind herself that she had to keep herself in check, as long as all those other women were still around.

Sally was so excited and distracted from Jake’s praises and compliments however, that she forgot to catch his load inside a bottle when he finally announced his cumshot. But Sally honestly couldn’t care any less. She just simply opened her mouth as wide as she could manage and eagerly almost gulped down Jake’s entire load. She’d just have to jerk off Jake once more to fill the daily bottle-quota!

She was fine with sharing Jake for now, but calling dibs on breakfast every once in a while was something Sally was quite okay with!

\------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

** New Polls:**

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
